


My Humblest Desire

by AnaAS



Series: Children of Etro [2]
Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XV, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, New World is Eos, Post-Canon, Post-Episode Ignis, Post-Lightning Returns, mention of luna - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaAS/pseuds/AnaAS
Summary: Every people have their own song. Every people have their own stories worth to be told. And every people is the main character of their own life. The same goes for Ignis and Aranea. Both were the right hand and advisors to their monarch. But as the song goes, they had their own story to be told.Chapter 4: My Humblest Desire - END-Aranea looked at him in the eye.“I hope you don’t think that if you are to live in the same city as myself, I wouldn’t want to live with you” he explained.Her mouth was opened a little, a little startled by what she had just heard.“Let me try, Nea” he whispered, “Let me try to be your home”.If there was one thing she was right about, was this. She was right that Ignis Scientia was the man among men.
Relationships: Aranea Highwind/Ignis Scientia, Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII)/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Cindy Aurum
Series: Children of Etro [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998790
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	1. As Friend and Brother

**Author's Note:**

> THE title and the chapter titles are coming from Episode Ignis's Original Soundtrack.  
> Check it out guys, they are awesome!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He heard the running water from the bathroom and decided to open the door.
> 
> Ignis leaned on the door sill and watched the naked woman who still busy taking the shower, “You should object to our offer a little bit longer today. I am surprised no one was suspicious” he said.
> 
> “And spent another minute hearing Leonis's words about how great of a kingdom Lucis is?” Aranea asked sarcastically, “Nope! Thank you very much”.
> 
> Ignis sighed, “Forgive his attitude. Cor is- patriotic”.
> 
> “I bet he does” she said while taking a bottle of body wash into her hand.

\--

**M.E 767**

One year had passed since the sun was rising once again. But truthfully, it was only three months ago when they finally finished cleaning everything up. Every debris of building and every corpse that lied around was cleaned thoroughly by every capable grown-up. Before the refugees left Lestallum, they were issued to help the city regained its order first. The once sophisticated city was turned into a mess of overcrowded slums for the past decade. It took a solid two months with everyone helping to make the town at least clean and proper for the primary residences to live once again. For those two months, the people also started to move out to their own towns and villages gradually. The people who lived near Lestallum stayed behind until the very last. 

And finally, today was the time for them to move back to Insomnia.

“Everyone is ready, Sir” Libertus said to Cor.

“Good” The Marshal replied shortly.

Cor nodded to Ignis who then walked to Noctis’s chamber.

Tok Tok Tok

“Noct, it’s time” he said.

The room's owner didn’t answer it and instead silently opened the door. The younger man looked at him with a solemn face and held his gaze to him for some time.

He never smiled these days. No one did.

Everyone lost many important things and people which they treasured deeply. Although they were happy that there wasn’t any demon that hunted them down and starscourge sipping into their skin, they still felt sad, angry, drained, wounded, and most importantly, empty.

Especially Noctis.

Between blaming himself for everything that happened and feeling inadequate for his people and his role, Ignis knew that their young king was wretched inside. Noctis didn’t have someone to go back to.

Just like the rest of them.

Ignis sighed, thinking how llucky Gladio was that he and Iris still had each other. 

“Let’s go home” Ignis said to Noctis.

“Home?” The King repeated the word with a flat expression.

\--..--

He had done everything he could to make everything less bleak. But some of the things could never be the same anymore. The Citadel was too big of a home for one person only. Sometimes, Ignis thought that Noctis didn’t even care about those who were working and living with him inside his majestic home. He moved, woke up, get dressed, worked, ate, and even exercise as the staff told him to. It pained Ignis to see his precious friend and brother slowly fell into despair, while everyone surrounding him gradually gained their happiness back.

And the saddest thing was, he could do nothing about it.

There were several boundaries that never could be breached even by him, Prompto, and Gladio. The Shield once told him that it was an inner battle of Noctis himself, and he was the only one who had to conquer it. Gladio was sternly reminding him that it wasn’t only to Noctis in which their duty lied to. The kingdom and its people were far more important at that time. And as long as Noctis got up and doing his duties, it was alright- for the time being.

But then, something unimaginable was coming to his notice.

“P-pardon me?” Ignis asked Lord Chamberlain.

The head of The Citadel staff turned his head away from Ignis, felt embarrassed to even say it, “His Majesty slep- spent the night with a maid last night”.

The silence fell between the two of them. His large office even felt suffocating and hot, that Ignis had to get up from his seat and stood upright in front of the window. He took a deep breath and inhaled as much fresh air he could get.

“What should we do, My Lord?” The older man asked him.

Ignis took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, “First, tell me more about it” he said.

The man behind him sighed, “We were going to wake His Majesty up as usual this morning. When we saw some pieces of clothes and undergarments lying around, everyone knew what happened”

“Fortunately, they didn’t cuddle up, so I could wake the maid first. Her face still irked me in some points”,

“It’s not a face of shame or regret. She showed me a face of victory” he whispered.

Ignis turned his body and face the Lord Chamberlain once again and sighed, “Of course she is” Ignis whispered, “His Majesty is the most eligible bachelor there is in this world. Of course, it’s s victory for her”,

“It would be a complete victory if she gets pregnant later”.

“Should we dismiss her immediately, Sir?”.

Ignis shook his head, “Let’s see where this is going, first”.

He really tried. He really tried to close his eyes and ears. Two months had been going since then and it was reported that Noctis had slept with four different women. One of them was the very same maid and the other three were highborn ladies. When the news reached Ignis once again, he realized that The King sleeping around with noblewomen was far more alarming. The potential damage would be more severe if anything went wrong. 

Prompto even felt disturbed by the scale of Noctis’s nightly mischief, after Ignis told him about the full story. The blondie also felt sorry that he couldn’t always around all the time now, as he was busy with his job and visiting Hammerhead from time to time to woo Cindy.

For Gladio, he didn’t see what was wrong with it- because he also did it himself.

 _“As long as he does his job correctly and no one is pregnant, let him do it”_ The Shield said.

And that coming from someone who preached about duty over the people to Ignis.

“Noct, I think we should discuss something” he said while retrieving the papers which Noctis had just signed.

“Of course,” Noctis answered.

Ignis sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk and looked at Noctis seriously, “It’s about the women” he said.

Noctis smirked, “I know you would bring it up sooner or later” he said,

“Go on” The King said, “Nag me”.

Ignis closed his mouth immediately, “Is that a request or an order, _Sir_?” he asked him.

“Call it whatever you want” Noctis replied, “That’s what you will do anyway- nag me”.

“It’s my duty to do so” he replied unwaveringly.

“Get it done, then” Noctis dared him.

He sighed and shook his head slowly. Noctis didn’t intend to hear what he wanted to say nor care about it. Feeling defeat before he even tried, Ignis got up from his chair, bowed his head slightly, and got out of the room immediately without saying any more words.

\--..--

“Second puberty?” Prompto suggested.

Gladio had a family agenda with Iris this weekend, so their weekly gathering was suspended. With that, Prompto immediately fleeted to Hammerhead to meet his beautiful girl. Along the road, he was humming to the music and imagining Cindy was repairing some automobile when he arrived. He always thought that she was in her sexiest sight when she did her magic over a machine.

_She is so gorgeous!_

His imagination was shattered to the ground upon arriving at Hammerhead. It wasn’t Cindy repairing an automobile. Instead, it was some dude he never met while Cid was sitting in a chair, supervising the lad. Cindy was there though, sitting in front of Taka’s shop with none other than Ignis. 

They decided to get a drink in a local tavern where Ignis told the two of them about Noctis's annoying behavior.

“Most likely” Ignis replied with a heavy sigh.

“You know Ignis, I don’t mean to be rude or anything but I’d like to know something” Cindy said,

“Gladio is often doing _it_ as well, right? Why it’s become a problem when His Majesty is the one who does it?”.

“Because he ought to know better” The Advisor replied, “Whatever he does will affect the future of the people and the kingdom”,

“What happens when one of the women is pregnant? The press damage, the reputation of the royal family will plummet down, the people will no longer see him as a good example of society, and more importantly, the child will be illegitimate”.

Prompto and Cindy looked at each other.

“How many women did he sleep with?” she asked again.

“For now, it’s six. A Duke’s sister adds into the list two nights ago”

“For real?!” Prompto surprised, “Who is she?”

“Lady Kan-E-Senna of Gridania” Ignis answered while getting his phone out and tabbing the screen.

He placed it in front of him and Cindy. The woman looks sweet and composed, with no glimpse of a sultry attitude whatsoever. She had a beautiful face and nice proportion of body, and a mesmerizing pair of eyes. 

Is it because she was a highborn lady? Prompto had no idea.

“She looks good enough to be a serious candidate, don’t you think?” Cindy asked.

Ignis didn’t answer.

Prompto swapped the screen into the next photo. A short blonde-haired woman with a gentle look came into the picture, “Is she also the woman Noct slept with?” he asked Ignis.

“Alma Boulve” Ignis answered while nodding his head, “The Little sister of Marquees of Hyur”.

Cindy and Prompto then took a look at the rest of the women. Another two came from the upper society as well while the other two were The Citadel staff. Ignis sipped his drink while explaining and complaining non-stop with Prompto only nodding his head until Cindy said something.

“Aside from the two maids, don’t you think that the other four ladies deserved some chances of wooing The King?” she asked,

“Rather than The King sleeping around, how about you look at it as an attempt of courtship” Cindy suggested.

“A courtship doesn’t work that way, Cindy” Ignis replied.

“The world is changing, Iggy” Prompto said, “The only man who acts as if a kiss is an ultimate sign of love that only should be done by a married couple is probably you”.

For this, Ignis rolled his eyes, “I don’t think like that!”,

“I just want Noctis to live- responsibly, fitting his role and position”.

Cindy sighed, “Emmm-” she hummed, “Looking at these women, I think you don’t realize the real problem here, Ignis”.

“Which is?”

“You think that The King is playing around, right?” she asked to which Ignis nodded, “That’s just the effect of the real problem, I think”.

“So, what is the real problem?” Ignis asked her.

“I think he is lonely” Cindy said.

Ignis and Prompto fell silent and let Cindy did the talk, “Don’t you think that all of these women are kind of resemble Lady Lunafreya?” she asked the two of them.

\--..—

**M.E 768**

**\--**

“And the last, for the delegation from The Empire of Nifleheim are Empress Solara Aldercapt with her two Grand Advisors, Aranea Highwind and Agrias Oaks.” the moderator said.

“With this, I declare that The Altissia Pact, Modern Age of Seven Hundred and Sixty-Eight is opened!”

GONG!

Everyone in the room clapped.

And with the sound from the gong, the pact was officially opened.

“The first delegate who will say their piece is The Republic of Accordo. For that, we call Mrs. Rosalia Angelo- The First Secretary of Accordo”, the moderator said.

The Secretary then stood up from her seat and said her country's plea, “The Republic of Accordo as everyone know is the biggest victim of the hundred years war between Lucis and Nifleheim. Unlike Tenebrae whose current monarch partook with the past military operation of the empire, Accordo didn’t take any part in the fight. Yet, the destruction of Altissia and its surrounding area cause massive damage to our national stability and sovereignty. For that, Mr. Speaker, we’d like to propose some demands for both Lucis and Nifleheim”.

The Pact was starting to get heated by the time Tenebrae said their plea. Aranea sighed as Ravus stood up from his seat and read their demand toward Nifleheim and Lucis.

“-and yet Lucis failed to give us the help we desperately needed. The Nifleheim military expansion damaged all of the social and industrial sector of Tenebrae that, I hope no one would deny as it is the fact. The following damages are real-”

Sol nudged her gently, “You will not let them butcher us, do you?” she whispered in fright.

The young empress surely had a lot to learn, Aranea wouldn’t deny that. But she was sure that this girl would be strong with the right guidance. But first, she had to learn to face the truth. Her ancestors were assholes and fucked the empire’s future. She was here as the new hope to her people, a guarantee that Nifleheim would be a peaceful empire without any more war with another country- mainly Lucis.

“Of course, no” Aranea replied, “Sit straight and face them with bravery” she said to Solara.

Sol nodded and face back to the front, watching the Tenebrae King spoked.

Agrias was busy scribbing the points of everyone’s demand while Aranea only sat back and relaxed. Let’s be honest, if by the end of the pact they could agree that Nifleheim wouldn’t have to provide seventy percent of the reconstruction's budget, she’ll call it a success. The worse scenario was that somehow Nifleheim had to pay hundreds of billions to the other three for a period of time which probably was long enough to run them dry. The worst one was that every shit happened for the last a hundred and fifty years was all Nifleheim’s fault and Lucis could go away cleanly. Aranea would punch herself if that happened.

Aranea wanted the people to realize that Lucis also contributed to all the trouble that was happened.

_Fuck their Cosmogony belief and the crystal._

She looked to the Lucis delegate at the east table. Of course, she knew all of them- The Young King, The Marshall, and The Advisor. The glasses man was busily writing something then passed the papers to the other two. He listened to what Ravus said seriously and quickly wrote something on a piece of paper again. 

Aranea knew from a long time ago that he was the real brain within the group.

“Thank you for the time, Mr. Speaker” Noctis said, “First, I humbly beseech forgiveness toward every people of Lucis, Accordo, Tenebrae, and Nifleheim for a long war that I and my ancestors contributed in. I am so sorry” The Lucian King bowed his head for a while.

_Chivalrous bastard_

“Second, I’d like everyone to witness my promise over the people of this world that I personally really committed of helping the other countries to recover from the damage of the war. I believe there’s no right side in the war, as every country somehow partook into it, whether it’s a small or a big contribution. And so, I’d like to read our demand and plea, for Lucis is- in fact also the victim of this war. -”

He then talked about the Nifleheim sizing Lucis’s territory starting from Galahd to Insomnia. Sol was beginning to get really anxious when Noctis talked about how her grandfather betrayed his father over the peace talk deal and manipulating the press. He also talked about the crystal’s stealing and the ransack of Insomnia, something that he demanded a sincere apology from Nifleheim.

Aranea had to admit, that it was well crafted. The context was passive-aggressive without sounding of them playing the victim. They didn’t deny that they were also causing massive damage to others, yet at the same time making people understood that they also got huge damages from others. Their demands were different than the other two.

“And so, first we’d like to propose a demand for Nifleheim Empire to stop their military machinery experiment and advancement until the team from League of Nations finished conducting a full investigation of any possible violations by the empire during the war. And that is all”.

_That’s all?_

\--..--

The fourth day of the assembly was when Aranea figured out what they actually wanted. The bilateral talk between the two nations was where everything unfolds, whereas the opening ceremony plea was just a child’s play.

“Wait, let me get this straight. You want the airships?” Agrias asked them once again.

“We want the license of your airship manufacturing and the blueprint, not your airships” Ignis answered.

“So you could build your own airship for yourself” Aranea said.

“Correct” he replied bluntly.

“You are leaching us in the most vital spot” she said.

“Every other country is also leaching you” Cor said, “And you bring this to yourself”.

“Mind you, Lucis also brought damage to Nifleheim” Agrias argued.

“Such as?” Cor asked sarcastically, “Because from what I remember, Nifleheim had violated tons of ceasefire agreements with Lucis throughout the decades”.

“Well, how about the fact that it is actually your monarch who cause the Long Night?” Agrias countered.

“The Long Night wouldn’t happen if your _previous_ monarch didn’t steal the crystal” Cor said,

“Not to mention he sacked the capital and cause huge damage- that we _kindly_ do not ask you to take the responsibility” he continued.

“Let’s be real, we do not need your money” he said, “We have plenty of it”.

_Bastard._

“We just need the airship blueprint and license so we could build our economy faster” Ignis said.

“And if we agree” Aranea said, “what will we get in return?”,

“Because I am looking forward to your _kind_ act once again”.

“Gralea looks like a cesspool of disgusting manure,” Cor said, “we could help you to redesign the entire city. Because let’s be honest, the city looks like a fail version of Insomnia”.

_Well, I hate to admit it, but that’s true._

“One more list of the things your previous monarchs are obsessed to” Ignis said.

“Don’t be so full of yourself, Scientia” Agrias said.

“Oh come one, we aren’t a child. All the four of us know that this stupid war began because House Aldercapt is a fanatic of the Lucis Caelum's line. They wanted to be the master of the crystal and all of that” Cor said.

“I am sorry Agrias, I have to agree with them” Aranea said, “You want us to be blunt? You’ll get it, Marshall”,

“What we want is that Nifleheim doesn’t become the scapegoat of everything that happened” she said.

“We completely understand that” Ignis said, “There’s no innocent party in any war”.

“You get what I mean” Aranea said.

“So, what will we do?” Agrias asked Aranea, “Just give them our airship like that?!”.

“Yeah”.

“Are you completely lost your damn mind?” she asked.

“No! Of course, no” Aranea said, “The thing is, yesterday they acted as angels and let the world think that they didn’t take anything from us. We run out of options here. The best option we could do is give them the dan airship’s blueprint and let them help us in other things”,

Aranea turned her head to Ignis and Cor once again, “Look, I completely agree that our capital city is shit. But, to be honest that’s not a fair exchange”.

“The real problem with Nifleheim is that our power source was built entirely based on fuel and coal. That’s why Gralea is a mess. So, we will give you the damn airship manufacturing license and you could build and develop them on your own. In exchange, you will help us built the geothermal power plant”,

"Just for you know, we have plenty of money as well" she said.

\--..--

Ignis looked at the woman from head to toe from afar.

Blond-haired, slim, tall, strong jaw shape, a composed pair of eyes, graceful, and collected demeanor.

_This one also looks like Lady Lunafreya._

“Miss Hext, this way please” said one of the staff.

She nodded and followed the man who Ignis sure would get her into Noctis’s room. Cindy’s words were ringing in his head every time there’s a new woman who spent time with Noctis. And the fact was, Cindy’s right. One way or another, every woman coming into his bed resembled Lady Lunafreya whether it's their physical appearances or their demeanor. Over time, Ignis began to pity his king. Maybe, he was indeed lonely and just wanted a little piece of the dream of being with his supposed bride-to-be.

And so, he let it. He let Noctis did everything he wanted with the women as long as he did his job correctly.

DRRRRT… DRRRRT… DRRRRT

He took his phone out and read the message he just received. Ignis smirked upon reading it and began to walk out of the hotel. The gondola ride was pretty long, for his destination located on the other side of the city. Along the way, he thought whether he was actually a hypocrite all long. He hated it when Noctis was playing and sleeping around with women, yet he actually wasn’t too different from him.

The three stories hotel was a small one, probably the smallest among the others around it. It wasn’t an opulent one either, but maybe that’s what made it so charming. Ignis got into it, took the elevator to the third floor and opened the door of the last room in the row.

He heard the running water from the bathroom and decided to open the door.

Ignis leaned on the door sill and watched the naked woman who still busy taking the shower, “You should object to our offer a little bit longer today. I am surprised no one was suspicious” he said.

“And spent another minute hearing Leonis's words about how _great of a kingdom_ Lucis is?” Aranea asked sarcastically, “Nope! Thank you very much”.

Ignis sighed, “Forgive his attitude. Cor is- patriotic”.

“I bet he does” she said while taking a bottle of body wash into her hand.

“Do you really think geothermal is the right decision?” he asked, “Lucis wants to leave it and starts pivoting to nuclear instead” he said,

“They found uranium mine somewhere near Crestholm”.

“A hundred percent” she said while scrubbing her body, “Nifleheim will be damned if we start to use nuclear. Who knows that kind of things some psychopath would do with it”.

“And you think that Lucis will not use it for a _greater_ purpose?” he asked, attentively watching the show she put for him.

“Well, as much as I hate to admit it- no, I don’t think so” she answered,

“These ten years had made me learn that Lucian people are a bunch of fanatics to _the chosen king_. And I doubt that your precious brat king has the heart to hurt others”.

He chuckled, “Do Nifleheim citizens aren’t devoted to their monarch?” he said.

“Sol is lucky that her people don’t try to murder her” she replied.

His pants were beginning to get tight from all of her actions and Ignis was a hundred percent sure that Aranea noticed it as well. Because after that, she got one of her hands down and rubbing her inner thighs. While the other was rubbing her own chest.

_Tease._

She looked at Ignis in the eye, “Join me” she said, “The weather is bloody hot today”.

He chuckled and started to take off his clothes. He left them on top of the table right beside the door and walked inside the bathroom. Aranea circled her hand on his neck and led him to a heated kiss. The water was beginning to soak him from head to toe, make him as wet as her. He pushed her against the wall and started to move his hands down to her hips.

Their tongues were pushing and sucking each other’s, trying to win the playful battle they created.

“I’ll wash you first” Aranea said while squishing the liquid body wash into the puff.

She started to rub his shoulder and chest while he was playing and pinching her nipples, “By the way, I hear a bird song this afternoon” she said after moaned for his action.

“Oh yeah?” Ignis asked while beginning to kneading her breasts, “What kind of song?”.

“Harder Iggy” she whimpered to Ignis, which then he did “Lyse Hext- the daughter of the Accordo’s Foreign Secretary coming to Lucis’s quarter”.

Ignis sighed, “She is,” he said, “and now she probably already as naked as we are- busy entertaining Noctis”.

Aranea chuckled, “Isn’t that a little bit hypocrite for you to get irritated to him?” she asked, lifting his hands and started to scrub them.

“His first play was with his own maid” Ignis said.

She switched the hand, “Oh my” she mumbled, “He was just testing the water with her, I am sure” she replied,

“After that, all of them are coming from the upper society, aren’t they?” she asked.

“Ninety percent, more or less” he mumbled, "He slept with a staff some time after that".

“Have you wash your hair?” he asked.

She shook her head, “Do it, will you? -” she said, “while I am washing your legs” she said seductively.

Ignis smiled when she got to her knees and quickly both of his legs. Of course, that’s not what she actually wanted to do.

\--..--

This one didn’t look like lady Lunafreya.

She was slim, tall, rose-blond-haired, and had a strong jaw shape.

But her eyes were different.

Her composure was different.

And he could swear that her reflex was definitely different. Because not in a million years Ignis had ever imagined it to happen. They were coming to Boral Bay for a port opening ceremony. That night, he was sure Noctis didn’t call any escort whatsoever and deep inside his heart, Ignis felt relieved. When the morning came, he went to the king’s chamber to brief him for the day’s schedule.

But when he opened the door, he sighed. There was a woman there. At least she wasn’t naked and wasn’t sleeping in the bed either. Both Noctis and the woman were sleeping in a sitting position. He leaned over the headrest while she slept in an armchair.

Only a second later, the woman’s eyes were opened and she looked at Ignis. Their eyes met in milliseconds before she jumped from the chair and the next thing he knew, both of his arms were tied in the back and he was shoved over the wall.

“Who are you?” asked the woman.

Her voice tone was different as well.

“I should be the one that asks the question” he replied, struggling to get away from her hold. But to his surprise, her hold was so strong that his chest was beginning to get tight.

Her physical strength was different as well. Ignis was sure of that. 

“Light?” Noctis called. It seemed that their voice woke him up.

_Light?_

“What are you doing?” he asked her.

“He came into the room unknowingly” she replied, still held Ignis against the wall, “Do you know him?” she asked Noctis.

“Yes. That’s Ignis, my private secretary slash advisor as well as my retainer and my hand” he answered.

“Ah…” she mumbled and then quickly pull away from Ignis and made him fell on his knees. 

“Haaaahhh Haaaah” Ignis panted on the floor, try to catch the air as much as he could. If she continued to hold him against the wall with that kind of force, he could faint for real.

Ignis looked at the woman and she was looking back at him.

Her eyes were absolutely different from Lady Lunafreya. They were cold and calculating- unforgiving.

“Do you have something to say?” Ignis hissed at her.

She bit her inner lips before answered him, “That’s just my reflex”.

“Hah?!”.

And then he heard something. Something he didn’t hear for a quite long while- Noctis’s laugh.

The king chuckled and made both of them turned their head toward him. How long it was since Noctis laugh again? Ignis couldn’t even remember.

“Glad I am humoring you” the woman said.

_That should be my line._

The woman then walked toward the veranda,

“I’ll see you soon” Noctis said to her, stopped her for a while.

She turned to Noctis again and nodded once before walked out of the room and jumped onto the railing. There was a sound of roof clacking above them before in faint into nothing.

Ignis got up and stared at Noctis who still smiling happily.

“Who is hell is that?!” he asked Noctis sternly.

Noctis chuckled again, “That’s Lightning” he replied Ignis with a happy smile.

\--


	2. Chapter 2: Rest Up, Ignis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And it goes until right now. The situation becoming more difficult for her and I want to be always there when she needs anything” she said.
> 
> Ignis nodded in silence, “I hope that means you could understand what I feel about Noct”.
> 
> “I do” she replied, “That’s why we are messed up inside”,
> 
> “Both of us are too busy fixing and taking care of another person to even take a look and care for ourselves”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY PANCAKE DAY EVERYONE! 🥞🥰

**Chapter 2: Rest up, Ignis**

**\--**

**M.E 669**

_She is too young!_

_Certainly unprepared!_

_Just abolish the monarchy already!_

_We don’t want them anymore!_

_Your Highness, run!_

_She is stupid!_

_She is just a doll!_

_Spawn of Satan!_

_Evil!_

_Evil!_

_Evil!_

Solara shot her eyes opened and instantly got up. She was panting heavily and clutching her right hand right in front of her chest, “It’s okay, it’s okay, everything is okay. I am safe, everyone is safe, everyone safe, I am safe”,

They never got away.

The nightmares never stopped getting into her head every night. Loqi’s voice of that day when Gralea was attacked was always ringing inside her head, even after all these years. The privy councils’ judgmental words to her for being too young. And then the people- her people’s stares toward her when it was being known that she was the granddaughter of their previous emperor. Their rage and disgust toward who she was were all very clear.

When she was a kid, her father or in fact- anyone never told her that she was actually a princess of her country. As a child, she was happy for everything that happened in her life. She had a lot of toys, a very big house, a lot of maids and friends who were willing to play with her, and of course, a very loving father. Sol would hug him when he was about to go to work in _the tall building,_ and then, he would come home with a new toy for her to play with.

Sometimes she would saw both her father and grandfather on the television. They would be praised that their _operations_ were successful, and made them looked like heroes. And Sol was absolutely thrilled with idea of having a father as a hero. She was very happy and everything was rainbow and flower for her. Only after she was about six years old, she understood that her family wasn’t an _ordinary_ one. 

Sol dragged her feet to get out of the bed and walked toward the window. She opened it and let the night breeze met her. The city of Gralea was right before her eyes and in a faraway, the Zegnatus Keep was there- still standing. The tall building from her childhood memories seemed so magnificent in her eyes. But now, the building was a cruel reminder for her that her ancestors had caused too many miseries toward the people of other countries, and toward their own.

As a child, everything was perfect.

Everything was beautiful.

Everything was a lie- a smoke and mirror.

Sometimes she would throw a tantrum, saying that she wanted to go to _the tall building_ as well. But her father always refused and said that she could get hurt and made him sad. She then would ask what did he do in the tall building. He would always answer that he and his grandfather were trying to make a lot of people happy and strong so that they could fight their enemies.

But after she got what she wanted for so long, she regretted it. Sol wished that she never saw the things inside the Zegnatus Keep ever again.

Once was enough.

Once was enough to make her knew what kind of things her father, grandfather, and her great great great great ancestors did. The operations were means the military invasions, making people happy means abducting people and demonized them so they had more MT. Making people strong means using the MT to hurt other people outside their country and sized their land from them.

And everything for the sake of a mere rock.

“The dam project that’s set to begin this month has some unexpected small problems. But the Gralea urbanization is showing great progress. On average of three hundred people are moving into the town weekly and another four hundred are commuting in and outside of the city per day” Gralea’s Mayor reporting.

“How about the housing restorations going on?”

“Some of them are still worth to be repaired Mam, but I afraid that almost half of them are either too fragile or too broken to be restored. The amount of budget to repair them is almost as much as if we build the new ones”.

“Do you have a place in mind to build the new housing area?”.

“Some of my people recommend the eastern area, Mam. The land has some potentials”.

“But, the eastern area is the city forest” Sol murmured.

Her small voice was enough to draw attention from the mayor, Agrias, and Aranea. The three of them turned their head toward her.

“Mam?” the mayor asked.

“By potential, you mean is the city forest, isn’t it?” she asked.

“Ah… yes” the man answered.

“Could you take a look at the other area? The East Forest is the only greenery area that still stands in Gralea from way before The Long Night”,

“I don’t want to destroy it over some apartments and houses” Sol said.

“Well, other area needs a longer time to be considered, Mam. Cutting down the East Forest is the fastest and cheapest way. It’s because unfortunately, some lands in Gralea are no longer inhabitable. And the government doesn’t have enough time to deal with the people relocation and refund over their land”.

“What?” Sol asked in confusion, “Why? Why are the lands no longer inhabitable?”.

“Chemical contamination over the water supply” Aranea replied.

Sol was genuinely surprised. It’s the first time she ever heard about it.

“Why I haven’t known about it until right now?” she asked.

The man looked at the three women surrounding him and stared back at his empress once again, “Emmm, I am sure I wrote it in last month’s report, Mam”.

“Did you really?” she asked.

“He did, actually” Aranea said.

Sol turned her head to her, feeling ashamed of herself for not doing good enough work for something as simple as reading a report.

“Although it’s only mentioned for about two lines over twenty pages report full of technical bullshit” Aranea said lazily, “but you still did, Mr. Mayor”.

The Mayor turned his head away sheepishly.

“So, what are we supposed to do?” Agrias changed the topic, “If the report is to be believed, then by the end of the year there would be many more people flocking the city and we wouldn't ready to provide them with the thing as simple as housing” she said.

“Should we call The Minister of Public Building and Works?” the mayor asked, “I am sure he has a lot to say more than I do”.

“Actually…” Solara said in hesitation, “There is one area that might be worth to be considered” she said.

The three adults didn’t answer her right away and let her continued, “The dreadnaught port”.

The silence fell for a solid three minutes. Sol looked at the people around her visibly thinking about her it and somehow, it made her happy. At least she knew that they heard her and didn’t immediately dismiss her words. Some of the adults around her tend to do that, which only worsens her confidence.

“Flat terrain, directly connected to the highway, possibly stable wireless connection, away from the industrial district-” Agrias said,

“And away from the military experiment laboratory” Aranea added, “where the disgusting stuff's coming from”.

The mayor nodded, “But- what should we do with the machines?” he asked, “It’s not like there are only one or two dreadnaughts that are parked”.

“We have forty-two dreadnaughts being parked there, to be more precise,” Aranea said.

The three of them turned to Sol once again.

She bitted her lips, “The pact detailed that we can’t use them in any way. So, I’m thinking to just dismantle them”.

“You mean- we should break them down, Mam?” the mayor asked.

“Yeah” Sol replied shortly, “All of them”.

\--..--

It was such a giddy feeling. For these past three months, Cindy felt she was in a constan bliss. Getting proposed, getting married, and having a honeymoon all within a month was such a reckless move. But she loved the feeling of doing everything in a non-conventional way.

They didn’t go through boyfriend- girlfriend phase at all. He just came straight at her saying that they’ve known each other for more than a decade, said the line and she replied with a 'yes'. What’s more amazing was that he did that in her most favorite place in the whole world- her grandfather’s garage.

The party took place right at the beginning of August in Insomnia with only their close friends and coworkers attending. Cindy thought it was perfect, for winter and snow were something that had a close correlation to Prompto. She wanted this occasion to be their new beginning where winter meant happiness for both of them. The surprise came from the king himself, though. He brought his _'new girl’_ to the wedding. Cindy thought that she was such an odd being, didn’t talk much and kind of hard to approach but really stood out among the crowd because of her hair color.

And then, the honeymoon came. A whole week of bliss in Altissia, a town she desperately wanted to visit since a long time ago. They would go sightseeing by the day and fucking endlessly by the night, every day on repeat for a whole week. Cindy never thought that her husband could do so many things that made her so happy.

And the cherry on top was a wedding gift from the king- a townhouse in one of Insomnia's fancy neighborhoods and a shop for if one day she wants to open her own garage. And for the past week, they’ve been really busy with furniture shopping and moving in.

“Put it there, near the window” Cindy instructed the packers,

“Yup, there! Make sure it precisely in the middle between the plants”.

“Mam, where do we have to put this cabinet?” asked one of the men.

“That goes to the dining room” Cindy said.

DRRRRT DRRRT DRRRRT

Cindy took a look around her. It definitely wasn’t her phone that vibrated.

DRRRT… DRRRT… DRRRT…

“Ah…” she mumbled to herself, seeing the smartphone on top of her husband's bag.

She took the phone and it said ‘IGGY SWEETY’ on the screen. Without further ado, she tapped the receive button, “Hello there, Iggy” Cindy greeted.

 ** _“CINDY!”_** he screamed through the speaker, **_“WHERE IS PROMPTO?!”_** He kept shouting.

“He’s upstairs- wait for a second” she said, “Honey! Iggy’s calling!” she screamed.

“Okay, I am coming!” Prompto shouted as well.

 ** _“NO!”_** Ignis yelled again.

“Wha- NO!” she instantly repeated Ignis’s word.

 ** _“No no no no!”_** Ignis kept repeating the word, **_“I mean- uh God damn it!”._**

“Ignis, are you alright?” Cindy asked in concern.

**_“NO! I- I mean yes! But actually-”._ **

“What’s up?” Prompto asked from behind.

“No idea. He keeps saying the word ‘no’” Cindy replied.

Promto was visibly confused and she handed his phone to him, “Hello Iggy? What’s going on?” he asked.

 ** _“Noct and Gladio!”_** Ignis yelled, **_“Where are they?!”._**

“Eeemm definitely not here” Prompto replied.

 ** _“THEY DISSAPPEARED!”_** Ignis yelled again, **_“I lost them!”._**

“What?-”,

“Iggy, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale” Prompto said while demonstrating long breaths for himself,

“Now, talk” he said.

**_“We just finished an engagement, and then they drove very fast! And left me! And then disappeared!” Ignis said._ **

“Ahhh, they were running away from you” Promto conclude instantly.

 ** _“Do you know where are they?”_** Ignis asked.

“Of course, no” he replied calmly, “But please, don’t worry too much. I am sure they’ll be alright”,

“Maybe it’s just another of their mischief to prank you or something. You know how they are”.

 ** _“But I can’t call them, Promp”_** Ignis said, **_“What if something happens to them?”,_**

**_“I will tell Cor immediately”._ **

“W- wait Iggy! Calm yourself down, please” Promto said, “I’ll try to call them first, okay?” he tried to assured Ignis,

**_“Three minutes!”._ **

Prompto rolled his eyes, “Ten” he said.

**_“Four!”._ **

“Eight”.

**_“Four and a half!”._ **

“Seven, and that’s that” Promto said.

 ** _“Alright, I’ll call you in seven minutes. Start from now!”_** Ignis ended the call.

“The hell-” her husband mumbled. He turned his head to her, “Can I borrow your phone?” he asked her.

“Sure” Cindy said while took her phone out of her pocket, “why not using your phone, though?”.

“If I use my own phone they will think it’s Iggy using my phone” he replied while tapping the dialer.

DRRRT… DRRRT… DRRRT…

The person didn’t pick up his call.

“Let’s try the other one” he mumbled.

DRRRT… DRRRT… DRRRT…

 ** _“Hai Cindy, what’s up?”_** Gladio answered from the other line.

“Don’t ‘Hai Cindy’ me” Promto replied, “Where the hell are you? The two of you drive Iggy into madness” he said.

 ** _“Figured”_** Gladio replied, **_“But I am sorry Promp, it’s a secret”._**

“Ignis is about to call Cor right now” he said, “So either you tell me where the hell are you or there will some sort of national emergency going on in seven- no five minutes from now”.

 ** _“God damn it!”_** Gladio cursed,

He sighed, **_“We are on the way to Boral Bay”._**

“But isn't it Thrusday?” Prompto sounded confused, “No wonder Iggy is irritated” he sighed.

**_“Our dear Noct is cosplaying zombie for the last two months and that irritates ME! Besides, he doesn’t have any engagement anymore this week”._ **

“Heeeeh, but could you two do not do that to Iggy. Just tell him, damn it!”.

_**“Oh, come on chocobutt, do you think he will approve of this?”.** _

Her husband sighed again, “I get your point”,

“Okay, I get the situation now. Keep safe” Promto said.

 ** _“Like hell we will not”_** Gladio replied before hung up the call.

The blonde shook his head and turned his head to her, “What should I do?” he asked her.

“Emmm, just tell the truth. And also, tell him to let loose a little bit. I think Ignis needs a break” she replied.

Her husband chuckled and kissed her cheek, “Will do, Mam”.

She turned her head toward the outside and saw the home appliance service staff already packed their belonging, “Oh! It’s done!” she exclaimed.

Cindy took Promto’s hand and dragged him outside of their gate and to look at the finished work of their family name board. White 'THE ARGENTUM' words were carved on a black wood board, being drilled on top of the bricks that made their gate.

“It’s the wedding gift from Paw-Paw” she said cheerfully, “He engraved it himself”.

Cid refused to move in with them and said that didn’t like the prospect of living in Insomnia. Hammerhead was his life and if he was dead, he would die in it, he said. Cindy didn’t have to worry too much though, as Talcott planned to let someone else managed his family business in Lestallum and moved to Hammerhead with Cid. The young man had formed a deep bond with her grandfather throughout the long night and she was happy when he informed her about the plan.

She turned her head to Prompto who stared at the board with a very big smile plastered on his face. She smiled as well and hugged him tightly.

“Thank you” he whispered before slowly leaning in,

DRRRT… DRRRT… DRRRT…

“Aaaaaah!” Prompto yelled,

Cindy chuckled and punched his arm lightly, “That’s probably Ignis”.

“Of course, it is” he sighed heavily, and took out his phone, “Hello, Iggy?!” he yelled through his phone.

Cindy shook her head and buried her head on his chest, while his hand circled her shoulder. She looked at the family board once again while Prompto busily chatting with Ignis.

“They are alright, don’t worry. Gladio gets Noct to meet Lightning so he could short out his problems” Prompto said,

“No need to call Cor whatsoever”.

 ** _“How could they recklessly do that?!”_** Ignis yelled.

“Heeeeeh, calm down Iggy” Promto replied, “They knew that Noct didn’t have any important business anymore this week. Don’t worry, they’ll be back on the weekend I am sure”,

“Just hope that Noct comes back with a happy smile. Gladio is mad because Noct kept sulking for the past two months. By the way Iggy-”,

“I think you need a holiday” Prompto said.

\--..--

On Sunday afternoon, he did come back with a stupid happy smile on his face. It was too stupid for Ignis’s liking that he didn’t raise his hands when Noctis called for a high five upon came into the citadel’s front door. Gladio and Libertus were right behind him, watching Noctis high-fiving the staff who were visibly so confused with their king’s behavior.

“Oy!” Noctis called a staff for a high five.

“Sir!” the staff awkwardly exclaimed as he returned Noctis’s high five.

“I am home everyone!” the young king yelled at particularly no one.

The staffs were smiling, Gladio and Libertus smirked, and Ignis was getting dumbfounded.

_Who is this man?_

Noctis turned to the staff he just high-fived with, “Call Lord Chamberlain and tell him to meet me at my office”,

And then he turned to him, “Iggy, you come with me. I have something to say to you” he said.

“And me too” he sighed heavily,

“A lot of it” he whispered while following Noctis walked to his office.

Along the way, Ignis thought about the things he wanted to say to Noctis. His anger and disappointment toward the brother he loved so much was getting near the very top of his limit. All of the feelings were ready to explode and he felt like he could slap Noctis once they got into his office. How could he? How could he just run away like that?!

 _“Inhale… Exhale… Inhale… Exhale…”_ He kept enchanting the words inside his head while trying his best to maintain his anger with long breaths.

By the time the elevator opened and they walk out of it to Noctis’s office, Ignis was ready to shout to the young king.

“NOC-”

“Sit down for a while, Iggy” Noctis said casually while walking toward a cabinet behind his desk and cutting Ignis, “I need to write something first”.

The young king got a piece of paper and a leather envelope out of drawers and sat down on his chair.

He looked up to him who was still standing, “Sit down and be quiet while I am writing this, okay?” he kept cutting Ignis’s thought of yelling at him.

“I need a full concentration for this one” Noctis said and began to focus himself on the piece of paper in front of him.

Ignis who was speechless of everything that’s happened- mainly because he couldn’t unleash his anger when he wanted to, just dumbly sat down on one of the chairs in front of Noctis’s desk.

Whatever he wrote, it seemed serious and Ignis couldn’t stop getting curious, “What are you writing?” he asked Noctis.

“A letter to Ravus” Noctis replied shortly.

“What?” Ignis asked confusedly.

Noctis didn’t answer him further and focused to write the letter.

Ignis huffed silently and closed his eyes. He regathered his thought and arranged the words he wanted to say to Noctis. _“Noct, I understand that you are troubled for the past two months because Lightning is ignoring you. But you couldn’t just disappear like that and make everyone worried- No, he will not believe that”,_

_“You couldn’t just disappear and abandon your duty for a mere woman- that’s not quite right. It will make him mad and quite disrespectful for Lightning. She is not the problem here. It’s Noctis behavior”,_

_“But isn’t she also kind of contributed? If she didn’t ignore Noct without reason for two months, everything will be- What am I even thinking”,_

_“Noct you can’t disappear like that because I am sure you could be better than that- Yeah, that’s about right.”_

Ignis was so deep in thought, arranging every word he wanted to say to Noctis without made himself sounded mad. He knew that if Noctis felt being nagged off, it wouldn’t do any good for him. For so long, Ignis realized that one of the things Noctis hated so much was when the people took him as he was a child. So, if he was being told like a child, it would irritate him.

Time passed by and Noctis finished writing his letter. He folded it and put it into an envelope and sealed it with a wax of his insignia. To Ignis surprised, he took the _notebook_ out of his drawer and put it into the lather envelope along with the sealed letter.

“Noct?” Ignis asked and called him at the same time.

Noctis turned his head to Ignis, “I want you to go Tenebrae and deliver _this_ to Ravus”.

“What?” Ignis was surprised, “Y- you want me to get Lady Lunafreya’s notebook to-” he was too shocked to even form a coherent sentence.

“Your Majesty” the sound from the office entrance made both of them turned their head.

It was the Lord Chamberlain.

“Ah, come here. I have a lot to talk about” Noctis said, “And since Ignis is here, he might as well know it in a full picture”.

The Lord Chamberlain nodded and sat down in a chair beside Ignis.

“I get many jobs for you” Noctis said, “First, I want you to find some lady’s maids and a private secretary- preferably a woman”.

“Emm, how many do you need, Sir?” asked Lord Chamberlain.

“I am not quite sure. How many does a queen has?” Noctis asked.

Ignis wasn’t sure that he could be more shocked than when Noctis said he wanted him to return Lady Lunafreya’s notebook back to Tenebrae, but he indeed had been proven wrong.

“Noct?” “Sir?!” He and Lord Chamberlain called Noctis at the same time.

Noctis ignored Ignis and instead talked to the head of household staff instead, “I plan of marrying Miss. Farron” he said determinedly.

And silence fell.

And for some seconds, it seemed that Noctis let the information sank into their head.

“I am sure you could find me great candidates in less than three months” he said.

“Y-yeah, of course Sir” the old man stuttered.

“Also, find me some good teachers for history, sociology, politics, and basically everything that a consort should know about” he said,

“Oh, and a fine jeweler as well as the list of- what is it you call it again? The list of unrefined valuable ores or whatever it is”.

“Perhaps, you mean The Royal Define Ores, Sir?”.

“Yes, that one” Noctis replied, “Could you bring them to me right now and explain them to me? I want to choose it today”.

“Of course, Sir” Lord Chamberlain answered, “Just give me some minutes” he said and excused himself.

Ignis remained silent until Lord Chamberlain was truly out of the office.

“Noct?” he whispered.

“What?” Noctis replied.

“You plan to marry her?” Ignis asked.

“Yes” he said without hesitation, “Absolutely”,

“So, I want you to bring this notebook back to where it belongs. You are the perfect person to do it since you know Ravus better than I ever will” Noctis handed over the envelope to Ignis.

He received it and rubbed it gently, “Are you sure about your decision?” he asked.

“A hundred percent” Noctis said.

“All of it?”.

“Yes Iggy, all of it”.

“Even returning this notebook?” he asked, “Doesn’t it holds so many memories?”.

Noctis sighed, “That’s why I want to send it away. I do not want my future being messed up by my past”,

“I’ve tried my best to write the letter for Ravus. But could you find the right words when you hand it over to him? I am afraid that he’ll misunderstand me”.

Ignis looked at the envelope with sure care in his eyes. He remembered when Noctis truly held it dear to his heart, never let anyone read the precious content he shared with his beloved. Don’t get him wrong, Ignis liked Lightning just fine. But he never imagined that she could make Noctis sent the notebook away from his own sight. It was the only prove that Lady Lunafreya ever exists in this world.

“By the way, what do you want to talk about?” Noctis asked him.

The advisor didn’t answer it right away and fell into thought. Twenty minutes ago, he was so mad and wanted to unleash his anger toward Noctis. He formed perfect sentences to do so without hurting Noctis’s feelings. But he was getting cut before he even began, and then getting cut again and again.

By the end, none of it even matter because Noctis surprised him more and more with each word he said to Lord Chamberlain.

“Iggy?” Noctis called him, broke him away from his thought.

Ignis got his head up and looked at Noctis,

“I need a holiday”.

\--..--

“I don’t quite understand” she said, “What exactly is the problem again?”,

“You are always complaining that he isn’t quite decisive enough for his position. But now that he does, you also complain about it”.

Ignis rolled his eyes and proceed to lie down once again.

Turned out, Leonis was right. Gralea was a piece of shit, and Insomnia was a piece of gold. But they’ve had a deal with them for the geothermal power plans. And everyone would rather eat shits than admitting Lucis was right about Gralea and looking for their help once again. For Shiva's sake, all of them still had pride over their motherland, for whatever good or worse condition she was in right now. 

Sol was set to make Gralea became much greener and turned it into a semi forest city or whatever it was called. Even after some people said that it wasn’t possible due to the climate and chemical contamination in some parts of Gralea, she didn’t back down. The young empress wanted someone to go to Tenebrae to made a deal with a famous city planner. And of course, they had to send her. 

She hadn’t even set her foot for an hour in her hotel room when an invitation from the king came to her. Later in the evening, she dragged herself to Fenestella Manor with much lethargy only to be surprised by another figure who was also present.

Ignis.

_“I believed you two are familiar with one another” Ravus said to both of them during dinner._

_“Of course, we do” Aranea replied, “Aren’t we, Scientia?” she teased him._

_“Yes, we do_ quite _familiar” he said lazily._

_Something was wrong with him._

The dinner was interesting and they went further to get a drink where Ravus actually introduced them to his fiancée, Genevieve Flouret who was actually his second cousin. He also invited both of them privately to their wedding, not as a delegate from their respective countries, but as old friends.

Shiva, that was so sweet.

After that, the two of them excused themselves from the manor and walked endlessly together to nowhere in particular. One looked from Ignis though, made it clear what would they do after that.

“My place” he said to her.

Aranea didn’t know what she actually needed at that moment. The dreadnaughts dismantling project was still going on after six months and it drained her energy. She was easy to get irritated at everyone these days and even shouted at Agrias for no particular reason.

Well, maybe that’s why Sol sent her away.

As if coming to the mountainy Tenebrae would clear her head.

But that didn’t matter anymore because she had found what she actually needed. It’s none other than some mind-wrecking fucks from one and only Ignis Scientia. Whatever was the thing that infuriated Ignis, she would thank that thing for the effect it had on him that night. They didn’t stop until dawn and both of them calm down from whatever things made both of them angry.

“He is stupid” Ignis mumbled.

Aranea took a deep breath over the cold morning breeze that came from the opened window, “So, you don’t like this Lightning girl?” she asked.

“It’s not about that” he replied, “You have no idea how many media I silenced, for trying to report about her relationship with Noct. Nobody except those who live and visit The Citadel even knows about her”,

“I even have spies in the media companies, so I could act quickly if they try to make trashy articles about the two of them”,

“It’s against the constitution! It’s against human rights and press freedom. I break the law for both of them and it breaks me inside!”

Aranea shook her head, “Don’t be so hard on yourself. Every person in the government does that at some point, even me”,

She sighed, “And not to be apathetic to you or anything, but from my point of view Noctis seems to finally man up and for once- look at the future without getting haunted by his past”,

“Isn’t that supposed to be a good thing?”.

Ignis stared at her, who was sitting on a chair near the big window, “I haven’t told you the real reason why I come here, have I?” he asked.

“No” she replied, “I don’t mind if you tell me. But I also do not mind if you aren’t telling me either” she said.

The man sighed, “He wants me to deliver Lady Lunafreya’s notebook back to Ravus”,

“They used to write to each other with it and made Umbra sent it back to back for both of them. But now, out of nowhere he suddenly wants to basically throw it away”,

“And now I’ve no idea what should I say to Ravus about it. Somehow I feel that he will be heartbroken” he said.

“Well, Noctis can’t keep dwelling with a memory of a dead soul, can he?” she asked.

“I just-” Ignis seemed hesitant for a while, “surprised. For him to make such a bold move about his future just like that without consulting with anyone else” he said,

“When he said that he plans to marry her without any kind of hesitation on his face, it’s-” he didn’t finish his sentence. 

Aranea nodded, “But isn’t he has full freedom to select his own bride?”.

“Yes, he is!” Ignis exclaimed, “But to think that he wants to detach himself from his past, it never crosses my mind”.

“Ah…” she sighed, “I understand now”.

“Thank you for understanding me” he said.

“Who said that I understand you?” she chuckled and got up from the chair.

She walked toward the bed and sat on Ignis’s lap. “What I mean is that I understand the situation you get yourself into” she said.

“What do you mean?” he asked her.

“Hmmm” she playfully scratched her chin, “I think you are angry not because Noctis does whatever he does. But it’s because you actually picturing _Noctis’s_ life as _your own_ ”,

“Every aspect in your life, every decision you make, every single stuff that happens, somehow are related and rotating around Noctis”.

“That’s not true” Ignis disagreed quickly.

“I sense a strong denial right there” she rebuffed.

“You are wrong. I have my own life and many of my decisions and activities aren’t related to him” he said.

“Oh, tell me about it then” she challenged him.

“There are too many things to tell” he replied.

“Okay, we will start with some simple things” she said, “Let’s talk about your hobby. What is it?”.

“Easy answer” he said confidently, “cooking”.

“Great. Then, what is the part of cooking that makes you like to do it?” she asked.

“It’s- It’s fun. It’s exciting and calms me down and it makes me happy whenever people like the food I cook” he replied hesitantly.

“See? It’s related to other people. I bet the people you refer to include Noctis”.

“Well, that’s weird if it doesn’t include him. He is in my inner circle” he said.

“Alright, that makes sense” she replied,

“What makes you like to do it in the first place then?”.

This time, Ignis was visibly thinking.

After a minute passed, she sighed, “Don’t tell me it’s because somewhere down in time, Noctis needed you to cook something for him like- I don’t know, a behemoth tooth steak or some sort of a chocobo head cake”,

“And then before you know it yourself, you learned every recipe out there, took a professional cooking class for two years, and practice endlessly so that if Noctis wants you to cook some shits for him, you could immediately do it”.

Ignis turned his head away from her.

Aranea sighed in disappointment, “Don’t tell me it’s true”.

“It’s not a cake. It’s a pie” he whispered.

Great! Now she felt sorry for him.

“I-” Ignis hesitated for a while, “How could he doesn’t?” he asked her,

“Of course, most of my decisions and actions revolve around him, whether I realize it or not. Taking care of Noct is my duty, making sure he always gets what he needs, what he wants, or what might he needs and want”,

“He is the essence of what I am- and who I am” he whispered,

“And I am not ready” he said.

“Not ready for what?” Aranea asked quietly.

“For Noct do not needs me taking care of him anymore” he answered, “For him to give that role to another person”.

And then the silence fell

She nodded and slowly took his hands into hers, “Don’t worry. I’ve been there as well. So, you aren’t alone”.

“Really?” he asked.

“Sol used to be a crybaby” she started, “During the long night, she would always tail me around everywhere I went. I was so irritated for it and thought that if she could defend herself, maybe she would stop following me”,

“So, I trained her combat, survival, and everything that I know. It made me spent a lot of time with her and over time, it made me felt good. She became my closest ally, my apprentice, and my little sister. I felt happy when she was happy, felt sad when she felt sad, and felt the pain when she was in pain”,

“And it goes until right now. The situation becoming more difficult for her and I want to be always there when she needs anything” she said.

Ignis nodded in silence, “I hope that means you could understand what I feel about Noct”.

“I do” she replied, “That’s why we are messed up inside”,

“Both of us are too busy fixing and taking care of another person to even take a look and care for ourselves”.

He sighed, “What do you think I should do?” he asked, “I don’t want to have any ill-feeling towards Noct or Lightning when I come back. I want to be happy for both of them”, he said.

Aranea looked at him in the eye and was thinking for some moments, “I heard they have a very nice resort in the northern Tenebrae. After both of our business here is done, let’s go there”.

To hear another mention that he undeniably needed some time off, Ignis laughed and just nodded to her suggestion.

\--


	3. Chapter 3: Badge of Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning took a deep breath, “It’s not your fault, Ignis. You can’t help someone who doesn’t want to be helped”.
> 
> Ignis smirked a little, “But you can” he said, “You can help him and successful to do so”.
> 
> She sighed, “I think you are exaggerating the situation too much”.
> 
> “Believe me, Lightning. I am not” he said.

\--

**M.E 769**

He smiled to himself and shook his head. Aranea had just sent him a photo of two holiday packets vouchers of the Tenebraean resort they went to last time together. The week of vacation was indeed worked on him. The activities they did during the vacation might be the wildest and most inappropriate thing he ever did in his life. It was astronomically different compare to what they did in Altissia. In different circumstances, he should have hated them. But the fact was, he loved every bit of it.

Ignis smiled to himself for the memories that just passed inside his head.

People were right- he definitely needed a break at that time. And now that he already did, he felt much lighter inside his head. 

_This must be what Noct feels like when he is with Lightning._

**‘Find the date. It would be expired in three months’** the caption said.

 **‘I’ll let you know when I’ve found one’** he replied.

Ignis put his phone back inside the pocket and arranged the papers in front of him. He stood up, gathered the papers into a folder, and walked out of his office. It was afternoon and the vanilla twilight came through the windows, while some was blocked by the immense lines of tall fir trees of the forest.

“Excuse me. Do you know where His Majesty is?” he asked a maid who happened to be walking in the hallway.

“In the west drawing-room, Sir” she answered.

“Thank you” he said.

And so, he walked toward the room. It’s true that Noctis was there. He was sleeping, spooning Lightning from behind on a lounge chair near the window. Lightning was wide awake though, lying comfortably on her side and read a book silently.

After two months of ghosting Noct and made him almost losing his mind, she finally came back. The whole sudden visit to this estate was intended to show her around the places outside Insomnia which she probably would like. And it seemed that the horse ranch of this estate was to her liking. She was riding around the vast field and forest for almost three hours this morning.

She caught Ignis’s eyes and closed the book.

‘You need him?’ she asked without her voice out while pointing Noctis.

At first, Ignis wanted to say ‘yes’ but quickly realized that the two of them were probably tired from all of the outdoor activities. He shook his head to her, then bowed to her and left silently. He would wait until the afternoon when Noctis would probably wake up from his nap.

**_“The sudden news was coming out of nowhere. But regardless, the people of Tenebrae are rejoicing and celebrating their king’s engagement to Lady Genevieve. The more shocking announcement isthat they actually had been ngaged for four months and use this opportunity to announce the wedding date. Here is the statement from King Ravus himself”,_ **

**“First, I’d like to apologize to the whole people of Tenebrae that I didn’t share my engagement sooner. As you actually have the right to know about my well-being, I sincerely seek your forgiveness for my action. Second, I would like to explain why I did it. While I was growing up, the idea of finding love and tranquility in life with a loved one was nearly impossible. And after the war and long night ended, Lady Genevieve was always there for me, taking care of me, and loving me with all of her heart”,**

**“It was such a selfish wish of me that at least, I have something to my own. And that was a relationship with her. We both love each other so much, that we wanted to be sure of how the public might react to it, so none of us get hurt in the end. After I proposed to her, we decided to wait until the right moment. And now, is the time”.**

**_“It was announced by home secretary office that the wedding would take place only a month from now. At first, the couple wanted a small private wedding, but after some thought, they decided to share it with the whole world. We-”_ **

CLICK

“Wha?- Ah Iggy, I am watching it!” Noctis protested.

Ignis sighed, “We have something to discuss rather than listening to infotainment, Noct. You’ve got the point, anyway” he said.

“Yeah, but that’s Ravus right there!” the king said, “And he’s getting married?!” he asked.

“Yes, he very much is” Ignis replied,

“You are invited, actually” he said while taking out the envelope from his folder and put it in front of Noctis.

The young king immediately opened the fancy envelope with Tenebrae insignia on the cover, “Wow, it’s- at the end of this month” he mumbled.

“Don’t worry, I’ve cleared your schedule for three days” Ignis said, “Ravus actually wants you to stay for a little bit longer than the others after the wedding party”.

Noctis frowned his forehead, “Any particular reason?” he asked.

“I’ve no idea. Probably just talking about stuff regarding your _recent decision_. He wants to hear it directly from you” Ignis replied, “And I am sure he wants to discuss Lucis and Tenebrae’s relationships in the future, as there isn’t any personal feeling that bonds the two kingdoms anymore”.

“Ah…” Noctis sighed, “Of course” he whispered.

Ignis watched as Noctis became quiet and fell into a deep thinking. The younger man closed his eyes and put both of his hands on the table, clasped them together. Looking at him like this, Ignis vividly saw King Regis. Noctis’s late father was constantly in a difficult position during his ruling time. The immense life-force draining from the wall magic and the glaives, combined with walking on a thin ice of dealing with the inner government and the people, made Ignis respected King Regis immensely. He didn’t even have any spare time to think about his personal life and satisfaction. He did everything to prepare his son for the fate that was waiting for him and ensured that the future would be saved. Even until the very end, King Regis carried his duty and fate calmly and unwaveringly.

The silence was broken by the maids who came into the room with trays of tea set and assortments. They bowed to Noctis and began to put the things in the round table near where both of them sat at the moment.

Some seconds after they finished, Lightning actually came into the room, looking fresh out of the shower wearing a casual tea-length dress. Ignis saw Noctis immediately smiled at her. She then sat in an armchair beside Noctis and he showed the envelope to her.

Lightning silently took it from Noctis and read the paper inside it, a small “Ah…” was her only response.

“So?” Noctis asked her vaguely.

_So? So- what?_

“No, Noct” she replied to him and shook her head gently.

_No, what?_

“Why not?” he asked.

“It’s inappropriate” she said.

The two of them looked at each other silently with Noctis only shook his head twice.

Lightning sighed, “You know why” she said.

Noctis didn’t say anything again and only looked at her in the eye.

“Attending such event is basically a formal state affair. Wherever you go, you represent Lucis as a whole. And that’s why I can’t go. I am not in any place to represent Lucis” she replied.

_Wh- is that what Noct wants to say?_

The king only sighed to her, to which she replied with a small cheeky smile, “Maybe next time, in a smaller and less formal scale” she said.

“Soon” Noctis said shortly to her.

This time, she also visibly as confused as Ignis. If there was one thing that made Ignis felt so out of place whenever the two of them together, it was _this_. As the time went on and both of them spent time together, there was an invisible bubble surrounding both of them. Noctis and Lightning began to create a level of understanding and feeling that no one except the two of them could understand. Just like this silent conversation. With little to say, she would understand what he wanted to say. And many times, Noctis also did the same to her- understood her when she didn’t say much.

And this was where Ignis had to draw the line. Slowly, he began to realize that he wasn’t inside this circle. He was the alien in the room when both of them together.

“I’ll excuse myself now” Ignis said to both of them, “Enjoy your afternoon tea” he said and bowed his head.

\--..--

Lightning slowly opened her eyes and adjusted her vision. Slowly, Noctis’s side profile came into view and her body began to understand the surrounding. Her left hand was resting on top of his chest, while her right hand folded in front of hers. She gulped and felt the thirst that bothered her sleep. Slowly got up into a sitting position, she turned her head left and right to find any water pitcher.

She sighed when none was seen and slowly got out of the huge bed where she and Noctis slept. The heavy sleeper man of course didn’t budge from his sleep as she moved quietly to get her sleeping robe. Lightning walked out of the chamber after passing two other different rooms.

Next week, Noctis had to go to Tenebrae to attend Ravus’s wedding. And somehow, he thought it was a great idea for both of them to spend this weekend on a private island owned by his family. She sighed when they arrived in the ‘house’ they supposed to stay in. The grand palace was indeed a mere house compared to The Citadel. But despite everything, she had to say that she liked it here. It had a horse ranch just like the country estate they visited three weeks ago.

“Ou!” someone shouted when she got the kitchen switch on.

It was Ignis.

He was sitting in one of the counter chairs, with a mug in front of him.

“Who- oh, what are you doing here?” he asked Lightning, “Do you need something?”.

“I- just need a glass of water” she replied.

“Let me get it for you” he said while getting up.

“No, you don’t have to” she quickly said.

“Please, just sit Lightning” he said and got the water glass from the cabinet, “Do you want the cold or the normal one?” he asked.

Lightning sighed, “The cold one, please” she answered and sat across Ignis’s chair.

Not long after that, Ignis came to her and place the glass in front of her.

“Thank you” she said to him.

He didn’t reply to her and instead came into his chair. Both of them were silent and she could feel there was this awkward air between the two of them. She sipped her water slowly and he occasionally sipped his coffee without any sound. Lightning honestly never really knew Ignis. He was always there wherever Noctis went and that made her constantly saw him on the sideline. But again, she felt that she never really knew him.

“Why-?”, “Why-?”, both of them asked each other at the same time.

“You first,” she quickly said.

“No, no, please. You first” he refused.

Both of them felt more awkward than before and avoided looking at each other.

Lightning sighed, “I- I just feel thirsty out of sudden and woke up to find there wasn’t any water pitcher in the room” she said.

“Ah, I see” he replied shortly.

“And what about you?” she finally asked him.

“I feel I need a coffee” he said.

“At three in the morning?” she asked.

He shook his head, “Let’s just say that I wake up earlier than usual” he said.

She didn’t say anything again after that and he also didn’t extend the conversation. Lightning was halfway through her glass when Ignis looked in her direction again.

“Do you feel uncomfortable around me?” he suddenly asked.

Lightning looked at him with confusion, “I thought that it’s me the one that makes you uncomfortable whenever I am around you”.

“What? No! Of course, no” he replied, “That’s completely untrue!”.

She looked at Ignis in the eyes, “The same goes for me as well, Ignis” she said.

Silence fell once again. Somehow, Lightning thought that both of them were currently thinking of what to say next to each other.

“I am so sorry” Ignis suddenly said, “If in these past months, I somehow make you feel that I- I do not like you”,

“Please, believe me, that it isn’t true at all”.

Lightning bit her lips, “Me too” she said, “I want to say sorry if somehow I make you feel that I do not want to approach you or anything”,

“These two months had made me rethinking about the whole thing with me and Noctis”,

“The other day me and my friends were talking about my situation and when they asked me about Noctis’s closest companions",

"I couldn’t answer a single thing. And that’s when I realized- I don’t really know any of you”.

Ignis nodded shortly.

Lightning hoped he could understand her without she had to explain any further. The two months break made her reflected on many things actually, not just about this. First, Serah made her realized that she never ever once stepped outside of The Citadel during her visits. Then, Venille said that she never told them about his friends or any of his acquaintances. And furthermore, Fang said that she didn’t seem to aware of the rumors that had been going around regarding Noctis’s courtships with a lot of women before he met her.

_“What do you even know besides Noctis this and Noctis that?” Fang bluntly asked her._

All of it made her felt awful and understood that she might as well said- she didn’t know Noctis at all.

What did she even do in these past eleven months?

She was so focused on getting to know Noctis as a person and forgot to understand his circumstances.

“That wasn’t your fault” Ignis said, “Regarding that situation, it should be me that apologize. I should be the one that tries harder to get to know you”.

Lightning bit her lips again, “I always terrible at this kind of stuff. I have no idea how to make people feel comfortable around me and making them to get to know me further. So, really Ignis- it’s truly my fault”

Ignis smiled a little, “Noctis clearly doesn’t think so, though” he said, “Through the time I serve him, he never made any effort to take a look at all of the properties his family has. This is the first time he comes here as well”,

“And all of it happens because of you. He really wants to know the variety of places that you like”.

She turned her head awkwardly away from him.

“I think you undervalue yourself and underestimate the effect you bring to him, Lightning” he said,

Lightning looked at him again, “What do you mean?”.

“He _was_ tired. When the long night ended and he grasped the situation that he had to rule the kingdom for the rest of his life, I just knew right away that he didn’t thrilled with the idea”,

“The burden he had to endure once again after the tremendous task he did of ending the scourge, didn’t seem so appealing to him. There wasn’t any time for him to breathe. Every time was a constant fight and struggle for him. Sometimes, I looked at him and thought that maybe he wished he was dead alongside his father and disappeared from this world once and for all”.

She sipped the water once again, “Fortunately, he has all of you. You guys are so precious to him”.

“I know” Ignis replied, “But then I realized that there was a boundary within his heart which no one could breach- even us. And it pained me so very much to see him losing himself in pleasure”.

He then looked at Lightning, “None of us couldn’t stop him and some even normalized his behavior",

"But then it didn't matter anymore, because you came into the picture. He stopped playing around altogether. And I couldn’t thank you enough for it-",

"Or maybe I am actually envious of you” he said.

“What are you envious of?” she asked him in disbelieve.

“Because you are successful in making him stands back in his own feet once again- something that _I_ should do. Because it’s my duty to do so” he told her, “When I was six years old and was introduced to him to be his retainer, I knew that my fate was sealed. I would serve him, stands beside him, advise him, and basically taking care of him”,

“When he truly began his ruling after the long night, I felt lost. Sometimes, I felt like he was a different person. And when he came down into the playing-around phase, I was thorn inside. I wanted to help him but my duty didn’t just sit with him. I have responsibilities to this kingdom I called home and its people. So, as long as Noctis did his job like was told to, I didn’t care what he did after that. I thought that I couldn’t help him anymore- that I was failed to do my duties to him”.

Lightning took a deep breath, “It’s not your fault, Ignis. You can’t help someone who doesn’t want to be helped”.

Ignis smirked a little, “But you can” he said, “You can help him and successful to do so”.

She sighed, “I think you are exaggerating the situation too much”.

“Believe me, Lightning. I am not” he said.

Lightning took a deep breath once again, “I am a tired as well, Ignis” she said, “In my previous life, I constantly fought and each of every time my enemies were far stronger than before. I didn’t have any time to rest and by the time it was over, I was really tired. I just want an easy life, without much effort or struggle.

"But then, I felt lonely- even when I am surrounded by my family. It was odd, I admit. But there was this hollow feeling that’s always surrounding me all the time. And I guess,-”

Lightning sighed, “I guess Noctis came at the right time” she said, “Serah and Snow have each other, Fang and Venille have their own world, and Sazh is practically a father figure to Dajh and Hope. I feel that to some degree, I am detached from all of them- a spectator from the sideline. That’s when Noctis came and I am not going to lie- it’s really nice to spend the time with someone whom I know that nobody else doesn’t”,

“Someone of my own. Someone that I love because I found it myself- not because of anyone else. I intend to do nothing other than to stand by him and fight alongside him once again”.

Ignis looked at her again and their gaze met. If there were two people in this world who shouldn’t have any animosity toward each other, it would be both of them. Their sense toward duties and responsibilities, their principles on things, and most importantly, their love for Noctis.

Ignis smiled to her for the first time, “Well, you two found one another at the right time and place"

"I hope the best for you two, sincerely” he said.

Lightning smiled at him back.

She crept back silently toward the bed, hoping that Noctis wouldn’t wake up. The conversation with Ignis made her heart felt lighter and somehow calmer. Ignis was very important to Noctis and the last thing that she wanted was for him to hate her. Hopefully, she could get to know Gladio and Prompto better in the future as well.

Lightning rest on her elbow and caressing Noctis’s hair. She understood his effort to show her how serious he was with their relationship. And honestly, she was thankful for it. From now on, she hoped that she could do the same for him and both of them.

“Aigt….” Noctis sighed in his sleep and went sideways, facing her body.

“Wake up” she whispered softly right into his ear.

“Hmmmm” he hummed incoherently.

She kissed his cheek, “Come on Noct, it’s morning already” she whispered again.

Noctis opened his eyes unwillingly and turned his head a little to see at the windows. He sighed and lower his head to nuzzle his face on her chest,

“Not morn... ...nough” he said with sleepy, broken words. His arm circled her body and hugged her tighter.

Not even five seconds after that, his soft steady breath was heard and she knew that he was back in his slumber. She smiled and almost chuckled, but quickly remembered that it would disturb him once again. Even if she and Ignis joined forces and wanted to change some of Noctis’s bad habits, _this_ one would be a lost cause.

\--..--

Aranea watched the gracious woman walked down the aisle in a huge white ballgown dress. If it was her, she would be tripped over all of those fabrics before she could even get into the building. The soft hymn in the background orchestrated every one of her steps until she and her father stood in front of Ravus. Her father slowly got her hand into Ravus’s and then he sat in the designated chair.

The priestess then said some prayers and the procession began. They exchanged vows and the priestess asked them the questions,

“In the name of God, I will” Ravus said.

“And you, Genevieve Ivy Fleuret, will you take this man as your husband- to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do both of you apart, according to God's holy law, in the holy matrimony?”

“By the presence of God, I will” she replied.

Both of them then kissed and another long prayer was enchanted by the priestess.

After that, they moved to the next schedule, which is the new queen’s investiture. The people in charge were busily readied the things that were needed, and Aranea took the opportunity to take a look around the room.

She quickly found Ignis on the other side of the aisle, sat beside Noctis. Both of them caught each other’s gaze and she winked at him. Ignis’s eyes went wide but still smiled regardless. Both of them were in this weird teasing gesture contest like biting the lips, or seemingly unintended brushing the finger into their mouth, or even just rising the eyebrows.

Nobody would ever notice what they actually did, nor no one would even understand.

And by the love of Astrals, she wished that the event would end so they could move on to the reception and both of them could sneak into privacy.

It was thrilling for her. The idea of hiding themselves from other people- even from those who were closest to them, was truly exciting. It wasn’t long ago since the week they spent together in that resort. There wasn’t much sight-seeing. Both of them were just resting, eating, swimming, hot-tubbing, making love, and occasionally walked around the resort. And she wanted more of it with him. Nobody talked about their job, or their countries’ relations, politics, or even their baby monarchs.

“She is so beautiful” Solara whispered to her.

Aranea blinked and turned her eyes away from Ignis to Sol, “Well, of course she is” she replied casually,

“It would be good if you could get to know her”.

Sol raised her eyebrows, “Agrias said that Tenebrae queen consort doesn’t hold any real power over anything”.

Aranea sighed, “For the casual purpose, Sol. Not for the empire”.

“Oh…” Sol mumbled, “She is old enough to be my aunt, though”.

“Her grandmother is from Nifleheim, you know”, she replied, “If you are looking for any similarity between the two of you”,

“Who knows, maybe she would introduce you to some nice dudes”.

Solara made an annoyed face, “Boys are stupid. I don’t want to get married” she whispered.

Aranea frowned her eyebrows, “You are the last surviving child from your house. Eventually, you have to get married” she said,

“And don’t have any prejudice toward the opposite gender. Stupid or smart people could come from both sides”.

“Oh, so you know a smart guy?” she asked.

Aranea smiled cheekily, “I do, actually”,

“But he’s not for you” she said.

“So, who is the glasses man for?” Sol suddenly asked, “you?” she pointed at Aranea.

The older woman turned her head to her young empress.

“You keep staring at him” Sol said, “Isn’t he work for Noctis?”.

“Shuuuuh, they begin the ceremony now” Aranea quickly diverted the conversation.

Who would have thought that Sol could be so sly at directing conversation?

The queen investiture ceremony was going so serene, with everything went smoothly. At the end of the ceremony, Ravus came in front of her to cover her with a thick white cloak that bore the Tenebrae symbol in its back. The new queen then kneeled in front of the priestess and being crowned. The peaceful hymn was indicating everything ended and all of the guests stood up for the Tenebrae king and queen.

The reception at night was what she had been waiting for.

The guests were chattering at their table after the dinner. Many of them came to the dance floor as their hosts did. Queen Genevieve was happily dancing with her father and was joined by her bridesmaids. Several people then followed the same and created a huge circle of dancing people.

Solara was surprisingly chatting with a lot of people that night, mainly from the noble society people of Tenebrae. Aranea was genuinely happy, that in the last couple of months Sol had grown so much. The housing and Gralea’s rebuilding projects had boosted her confidence in a good way. Her decision turned out to be accurately successful and now she didn’t have any trouble voicing her opinion regarding how things should be done.

Her eyes turned to find Ignis once again, which she quickly did. He was talking to a man near Noctis and Ravus who were currently talking to each other. Aranea walked toward the buffet that stationed near the two kings and started to pick some of the small cookies.

But then, a particular conversation stopped her from going to Ignis.

“Once again, congratulation Ravus” Noctis said.

“Thank you, Noctis. It means a lot to me” Ravus said, “I- I really hope that one day you could at least find a decent woman to stand by your side”.

“Of course, I-” Noctis words were cut by Ravus,

“No- no, seriously. I really hope so” he said, “I’ve heard about the rumors that had been going around. From Alma Boulve to Lyse Hext”.

“I- I’ve never done that anymore” Noctis said.

Aranea peaked at Ravus’s face and she saw him smile apologetically to Noctis, “Of course you are” he said, “It’s easier if you just drown yourself in work, isn’t it?”.

“Ye- yeah…” Noctis replied unsurely.

“I never have a chance to say it to you. But know that I have, I really want to say it” he said,

“I know it’s not easy for you, Noctis-”,

Aranea knew where it’s going to go.

“Although I am really thankful for your loyalty toward my sister, I feel sorry for those women” Ravus continued.

“Ah…” Noctis sighed.

“ _She’s_ not coming back, Noct” the older man said, genuinely sounded concerned for Noctis,

“I hope you could find a little bit happiness”,

“Even if it’s not with _her_ ”.

“Of course” Noctis replied quickly, “Thank you, Ravus”.

“Anytime, Noct” Ravus said.

Aranea quickly left the place before either Ravus or Noctis could spot her and made her walk toward Ignis. He was standing alone by the time Aranea looked at him and both of them just casually walked out of the place. They found an empty room with an open veranda near the ballroom. Surprisingly, IGnis pulled her into a kiss right after she closed the door.

She circled her hands on his shoulder and he grabbed her hips to meet with his own.

“Mmmhhg, Ignis” she sighed when the man started to lick her lips and made her opened her mouth.

She never imagined that she would miss his kiss this much.

“Aaa!” she exclaimed quietly when he broke the kiss and carried her in bridal style.

“Good evening Ms. Highwind” he said casually while walking toward the veranda and sat on a bench.

Aranea shifted a little bit until she sat between Ignis’s legs, “Good evening to you as well, Mr. Scientia” she said,

“You look so handsome tonight. I prefer this hairstyle compare to your usual tacky one”.

“I am sorry Miss, I take that personally. That hairstyle is great” he said and kissed her again.

This time, their tongues came into play and both of them started to feel the heat. She cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a much deeper kiss, while his hand starting to trace her body. Hi traveled down her long skirt and snuck his hand inside.

“Uuuuh, you are daring tonight” she said teasingly.

He traveled up her bare legs and rest on her thigh, “Well, how could I not when you are in this kind of dress” he said.

“Ahhh” Aranea sighed when he brushed his fingers on her folds, “Oh, you like this dress?”.

“I do” he said, “But honestly I’ll like it more if I am the only one who would see your chest”.

“Don’t be such an old man, Ignis-sssaah” she moaned again for his finger finally got into her, “Seventy percent of the women inside that ballroom have their chest pop out of their dress”.

“Mmmmh” Ignis hummed, inserted another digit of his finger, “I’ll never understand the women’s fashion thing” he said, “what is the point anyway?”.

“Self-expression” Aranea managed to shortly reply, “Iggy, Ahhh! Faster, harder!” she quietly moaned.

“By sticking your chest out?” he said confusedly while casually added this third finger.

Aranea got enough of his rumbling and just wanted him to move his fingers faster. She grabbed Ignis’s face with her hands and kissed him hard, practically shutting his mouth up. Ignis indulged in the kissing and fastening of his fingers' movement inside her.

Now, _this_ was what she wanted.

“Nea, you are so wet” he mumbled between the kiss break.

“Harder Iggy” she said, “Aahhh- like that- that’s great” she mumbled incoherently and kissed him again.

Minutes later, she finally came on his hand couldn’t help to bit his shoulder like she usually did when she was with him.

“Next” she said and touched his belt.

“No, I can’t” Ignis said, “We have to wait until the party is over and I make sure that Noctis is safely getting into the guest house”.

Aranea sighed, “That’s Muscle’s job, not yours”.

Ignis shrugged and pulled his fingers. He casually licked all of them while staring right into her eyes the entire time.

“That’s sexy” Aranea commented.

“I hope that means you could get patient for some more hours” he said.

“Definitely!” she replied, “After both of us clear our _babies'_ schedule, you are mine _for the whole night_!”

“Deal!” Ignis agreed.

He carefully arranged her dress once again and Aranea couldn’t help but being awed by the gesture. Ignis Scientia was the man of men- no one could convince her otherwise.

“By the way, about the vacation voucher-” she said but quickly shut by Ignis’s lips.

“I am sorry” he whispered, “It seems that I will not have any days off by the due time”.

Aranea frowned, “Why?” she asked.

“I have to work” he replied.

“On the new year?!” she exclaimed.

He nodded, “I’ll be busy for the next two months” he said,

“And maybe for the next four or five months after that”.

“What is your baby king wants to do?” she asked annoyedly.

Shiva, she wanted another magical week with him.

_Fuck his work! Fuck Noctis!_

“Annual New Year’s Open House and State Banquet” he said.

Aranea frowned once again, “I am sure such mundane things like preparing tea for hundreds of people or making foods for snobbish politicians are not your job” she said.

“No, they are not” he replied, “But making sure the engagement of my king goes smoothly _is_ my job”.

“Wha-?” she instantly confused.

“Noctis is planning to propose her on New Year” he said, “And he’ll announce it at the annual state banquet-”,

“ _If_ everything is going as he wishes and she says yes” he emphasized his point.

“Oh God…” she mumbled.

“But after the banquet, I guess I could take a week off before I have to arrange the whole thing for the wedding. And then-”

Aranea quickly shut Ignis’s mouth using her fingers, “Oh God…” she mumbled again.

“What?” he asked.

“I- I just happened to eavesdrop Noctis and Ravus before we came here”,

“And I feel like Ravus is under the impression that Noctis is still morbidly sad about Lady Lunafreya and hasn’t moved on” she said.

“Is he?” Ignis asked.

“Yeah!” she exclaimed, “He thought that Noctis is still sleeping around with the women who look like his sister. And I could swear he is somehow happy that Noctis hasn't forgotten her”,

“Oh God…, the news is going to hit him right in the guts” she mumbled.

The man sighed, “As much as I treasure Ravus as a friend, I don’t have any time to think about how he would feel about Noctis and Lightning right now”,

“ _If_ everything is going according to the plan, I have to make sure that she gets the best help to prepare her for the future role. I have to control the press which would be a million times harder than right now. Then, I have to arrange the committee for this and that and- yeah, I will not have any time to think about Ravus” he said.

Aranea nodded, “So we can’t have any vacation in the near time?” she asked, sounding disappointed.

Ignis chuckled, “You sound like you really looking forward to it”.

“That’s because I do” she admitted to him. 

He looked at her in the eyes and she looked at him back. She didn’t even feel any shame of saying her feeling about it.

Eventually, Ignis smiled and took one of her hands into his. He kissed and entangled its fingers into his own, “Me too” he whispered,

“I want to spend the week with you just like before”.

“Relaxing, eating, swimming, hot tubbing, and fuckin through the night- they are fun” she said.

He chuckled, “I told you I will get a week off after the announcement. Do you think you could get a break around that time as well?” he asked,

“What Empress Solara do these days?”.

“She still focuses to rebuild Gralea and rearranging the industrial bill” she replied, “I think I could manage to get a week off, though”.

“Good” he said.

She sighed, “But the voucher will be expired by then” she complained.

He smirked, “Don’t worry, I’ll arrange something better”.

“Like what better?” she asked, “What is better than that luxurious beyond five stars resort up the mountain where you could watch the sunrise, sunset, and night stars without any air pollution, where you could breathe fresh air all the time, eat wonderful meals, had a lot of amazing parks, and your privacy is guaranteed?”.

Ignis smiled, “A resort in southern Lucis where you could rent a private island for yourself. Privacy is guaranteed!”.

Aranea opened her mouth involuntary, “You rent a whole island?” she asked.

“Mmm hmmm” he hummed, “Though it’s summer in Lucis by then. Be ready for the heat, winter girl!” he said.

She grabbed his face and kissed him hard once again. Licking his lips, he then opened his mouth and let her tongue got in. Their tongues danced and she didn’t care that some of their spit started to leak out of their mouth.

“I take it,” Ignis said after the kiss ended, “You don’t mind about the summer heat then”.

“The heat?” she asked, “I don’t care about the heat”,

“I could get naked all the time in that _private_ island if you want me to!” she replied.

Ignis chuckled, “You don’t have to get naked all the time” he said,

“But I wouldn’t mind if you decide to wear something that makes your chest pop out all the time” he whispered.

This time, Aranea chuckled, “I knew it” she said, “I knew you like it, you closet pervert”.

Both of them laughed and kissed once again.

Here both of them, in their own little privacy. So close with the crowd, yet so far away at the same time. Sometimes, a second could feel like a year, and sometimes a year could feel like a second. Whatever times they got, they’ll make do of it. In a world where they had to take care of other people all the time, a small moment where it was only both of them was so precious.

\--..--

**M.E 770**

**“THE KING IS GOING TO GET MARRIED! It was announced last night at the annual state banquet that His Majesty and Miss Lightning Farron are officially engaged. The lady that sparked rumors in the upper society came to light and presented to the public through the open house last week. And of course, we’ve been speculating everything about her, expressed how curious we are about her, and tell all of you what we know about her. Today, it is official folks! They are getting married!”**

TIC

**“It has been announced by Royal Press Secretary, Mr. Robinson Rossi, that there will be an interview for His Majesty and Miss. Lightning Farron and would be broadcasted tomorrow”**

TIC

**“Little do we know anything about Miss. Farron other than that she is currently twenty-two years old- and just having her birthday two weeks ago in December. She is living in the coastal town of Boral Bay and is a martial art teacher in the local school. She lives with her little sister Serah and her husband Snow. Both of their parents have died since they were a teenager-”**

TIC

**“Gina, she’s twenty-two years old! Like, she was three years younger than me”**

**“She is five years younger than me, if you please Lucy”.**

**“Oh, that means she almost twelve years younger than His Majesty!”**

**“Eleven years and ten months, to be precise”**

**“That’s like a different generation already-”**

“That’s not even a problem” Noctis mumbled.

“Don’t worry Noct, my team is ready to control the press” Ignis said.

“Ah…, thank you Iggy” he replied.

Noctis turned his head to Lord Chamberlain, “How’s the restoration going on?” he asked.

“We’ve come down to finally choose the architect, Sir” he said, "He’ll do your new sleeping apartment and Hillgrove Estate. While for Isle of Luu, the project will be given to Mr. Rochelle- he’s the architect of Via Caelum”.

“Oh great, the modern one” he said, “and about the teachers?” he asked.

“They are ready whenever Miss. Lightning is”.

Noctis then turned his head to the head of the royal council, “About Lightning’s family, what should we do?”.

The old man took his deep breath, “According to the modern age of four hundred and twelve law about Royal Family, the family of the future consort was stated ‘had to come from an unblemished background’. As for the current situation, we have no idea about Ms. Farron’s parents and ancestors. And so, we couldn’t check it because there’s nothing to be checked”.

“Ah…, of course” he said, “How about the title stuff I talked about last time?”.

“A title to the consort’s family was given as a dowry, to make sure that their family have enough money and therefore prevent them from meddling the state affairs”.

“You mean to shut them up?”.

“In a way, it is, Sir” he replied, “But, Miss. Lightning’s little sister- Mrs. Serah had married to Mr. Snow Villiers. And therefore, it’s futile because by then 'Farron' as a family name will be gone”.

“So, is there any way to get around that?” Noctis asked, “I really want to give Serah some sort of assurances- a token of promise that I will take care of Lighting seriously”.

The councilman fell silent. Noctis turned his head to Lord Chamberlain, “It’s not in my sphere, Sir” he said.

“There is a way, I believe” Ignis suddenly said.

The other three men looked at him immediately, “If Serah would inherit the title you want for Lightning’s family, we have to make them agree to change their name” he said, “Because according to the law, the family name has to always survive for them to pass down the inheritance. So, we just have to make sure that ‘Farron’ will survive”,

“Changing the name will be the only way” Ignis said.

“Well, that’s good to hear” Noctis said, “Lord Chamberlain, could you arrange the meeting with Serah and Snow?- the faster, the better”.

“That’s enough for now. Thank you, gentlemen” he said.

The three men in front of him stood up, “Iggy, you stay” Noctis quickly said.

“Sir, may I remind you that General Rudolf would like to have an audience with you in about fifteen minutes?” Lord Chamberlain immediately said.

“Yes, I remember” Noctis said, “Send him in right away when he arrives”.

The man nodded and excused himself along with the councilman.

“What do you want to talk about, Noct?” Ignis asked.

The king sighed, “I don’t know how to ask you this, Iggy” he said, “I’ve been wanting to say it to you but I never had the time. And when I do, somehow I would either forget or distracted by another thing”.

“Just asked me, Noct” he assured him, “-like you always do”.

“This one is different”.

Ignis chuckled, “What kind of different?”.

“It is really personal, so I am kind of nervous” Noctis said.

“What kind of personal level?”.

“Boss level of personal” Noctis replied.

“Okay then, take your time” Ignis said patiently.

Noctis took a deep breath and stood up from his chair, which Ignis immediately mimicked. The king then rose his hand to Ignis and waiting for his friend to take it.

“You make me nervous, Noct” the advisor said.

“Just take my hand, Iggy. I read from a book that the custom is this way” he replied.

“What custom?” Ignis asked.

“Just take my hand, please”.

Ignis did as he asked and took Noctis’s hand. He shook their hand once and looked at Ignis, “Ignis Scientia, you are the person I call brother and best friend. I’ll always remember your service to me and the many sacrifices you are willing to do for me. But most importantly, I’ll always remember your companionship and your loyalty toward me as a person, and not as your superior”,

“So, I would like to ask you something”.

The older man seemed to realize that the situation was truly serious and nodded his head in solemn, “Please, say it to this humble subject, Your Majesty”.

Noctis nodded, “Ignis of House Scientia, would you give me the honor of willing to be my best man at my wedding to the woman I love?”

Ignis opened his mouth in surprise and seemed so bewildered by his words.

The silence fell while Noctis was waiting for Ignis’s answer. At first, he thought that it was weird to ask him this way. But some customs were worth to be upheld and turned out, it was one of them. He knew it from The Centuries of Royal Customs book Lightning liked to read some months ago. She pointed it out one night and he just laughed about it.

_“That’s ridiculous. It’s like the person is being knighted or something”, he commented, “Too ceremonial”._

_“It feels nice when someone asks you in a serious manner, Noct” Lightning argued, “It would make someone felt honorable in front of their monarch’s eyes”._

Noctis continued to look at Ignis and felt that his advisor wanted to cry at this point. His breath hitched a couple of times and he took a couple of deep breathes. His hand held his own tighter and shook them a few times before replied to his request,

“Thank you” Ignis said, “Thank you for the compliment, Sir”,

“It would be my biggest honor to accept your request” he said to Noctis.

Both of them smiled at each other and chuckled in relief.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE CHAPTER FOR THIS IGNIS/ARANEA SEQUEEEEL.


	4. Chapter 4: My Humblest Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aranea looked at him in the eye.
> 
> “I hope you don’t think that if you are to live in the same city as myself, I wouldn’t want to live with you” he explained.
> 
> Her mouth was opened a little, a little startled by what she had just heard.
> 
> “Let me try, Nea” he whispered, “Let me try to be your home”.
> 
> If there was one thing she was right about, was this. She was right that Ignis Scientia was the man among men.

\--

**M.E 771**

The ocean looked so boring to her. The assembly felt boring to her. Everything was tremendously boring to her. She wanted to go home and looked at the snowy mountains for hours. Enjoying the cold wind that blew through the valley and the pine forest. She wanted to enjoy every bit of her time in Nifleheim before they finally decided to kick her out of her own home.

Stupid men, with their stupid heads.

She hated them so much.

Every second of her time was dedicated to making their beloved empire could stand proudly in the eye of the world. Yet, this was what she got.

Being kicked out.

Or in their words, a promotion to become the Nifleheim’s grand ambassador for Lucis.

She wouldn’t accept it. Never.

Aranea was so deep in thought that she didn’t immediately realize someone had come into the room. She sighed when a pair of arms hugged her from behind and he put his head on her shoulder.

“This is the first time you said ‘please’ to me” he said, “I dropped everything and immediately come here”.

She put her hand on his and shook her head, “I want to forget everything, Ignis” she said,

“Will you fuck me until my brain couldn’t think of anything?” she asked him.

Ignis rose his head and turned her around, “Did- something happen?” he asked.

“So, you don’t want to fuck me?”.

“No- no I- mean” he sighed, “If it’s with you, it will not just a mere sex”.

She frowned, “You look happy” she said.

“Well, that’s because I am happy” Ignis replied.

“What happen?”.

The man smiled at her, “Lightning is pregnant. I went straight from the hospital”.

Aranea scoffed, “Congratulations to the majesties! May their life always be filled with a never-ending felicity!”.

Ignis frowned, “Nea, what happens?” he asked again.

Her hands went to his shoulder and slowly took his blazer off. Ignis shook his head but still, let her opened up his shirt’s buttons one by one. He even helped her to pull it out and took off his belt. But when she reached his pants, he grabbed her hands and made her looked at him,

“I will gladly make love to you” he whispered, “Only after you tell me what is wrong”.

He sat on a lounge chair and slowly sat her down on his lap, the thing that they always did whenever they wanted to talk about something important. Ignis gently got her hair out of her face and once again brought her hands into his.

“Please Nea, tell me what’s bothering you” he asked.

She sighed, “They will kick me out”.

He seemed confused with her words, “Who are _they_? And kick you out from what?”

“My home” she whispered, “Those people will kick me out of my own home”,

“My beloved Nifleheim…”.

Ignis’s mouth opened slightly, “What?”,

“How- Will you tell me what happened?” he asked.

“It all began with the plan to form what we call, ‘NCW and A’, it stands for Nifleheim Corruption Watch and Actions. It was basically an ad-hoc organization to wipe out the corruption within our government. And of course, like any other countries, some people are against it and some people are thrilled about it”,

“The organization sounds like a good thing” Ignis replied.

“It is!” she agreed, “But then someone came in and I was suspicious of him. He was one of the richest people in Nifleheim, knowing for his oil drilling company. My team investigated why the hell did he suddenly get a high position in the government. And there was this parliament member we suspected to be given bribery so that he could back off in order to let the businessmen came in. After all, they belong to the same party”.

“And after you finding out, did they attack you?” he asked worriedly.

“Worse” she said, “I was trapped”,

“When I had to handle the- geothermal power plants project, one of my subordinates signed this deal which he didn’t know was a fraud. We lost money and of course, many people blamed me for it. I was called upon the high commissioner court and charged with bribery because apparently, that fraud deal my subordinate signed was coming from the businessman’s company”,

“Wait” Ignis stopped her, “I- I don’t quite catch the idea. You had exposed them, right?”.

“Yes!” she said, “And they dragged me down with them!”

“Oh…” he understood now, “They made you seem to be in their side?”.

She nodded silently, “Nobody could defend me from it. Not my subordinates, not Agrias, and definitely not Sol…”,

“And the only thing she could do to help me was sending me away to _safety_. Sol said that it’s better for me to go away from her, rather than to watch me live behind the bars”.

“So, you are seen as criminal right now?”.

“Yeah” she whispered, “Sol had to do the only thing she could do. There are so many backlashes from the people to her by appointing me as the grand ambassador for Lucis. And if I am not accepting it, it’s either I have to live as a criminal or being a bitch to Sol’s sacrifice”.

“Oh Nea…” Ignis whispered, “I am so sorry”.

The tear was beginning to form in both of her eyes, “My home…” she whispered,

“My beloved home…”.

She didn’t care that she was crying right now. She felt so stupid beyond belief that she wanted to punch herself.

How many times did she tell Sol to wisely choose which battle she had to face and which battle she had to let go of? Yet Aranea couldn’t even do it. So what if one more jerk was sitting in the parliament? There were so many mutherfuckers right there! Yet, Nifleheim was still standing and the government was still running.

And more importantly, Sol was still sitting on her throne!

Ignis gently guided her head to his chest and hugged her tightly, he caressed her hair and patted her back, “So, it’s either moving out or staying in prison?”.

“This is my last official duty as Sol’s advisor” she whispered,

“I was a moron!” she exclaimed into Ignis’s chest.

Ignis rose her head and held her face into his hands. She closed her eyes when Ignis kissed her lips and fixed his position. Her arms encircled his neck and brought her body closer to his. He responded by lowering his hands into her hips and pressed them on his own.

“I hope you will not choose to stay behind the bars” he whispered, “It will be hard for me to meet you-”,

“-and to feel you”.

His hands traveled up and unbutton her shirt. He tossed her shirt and bra aside and wasted no time to suck on her nipples. It always felt good to have him around. Not just because of his performance in sexual intercourse, but also his mere presence. He could make her feel that everything was okay at the moment.

“Ighh” she moaned, “So good…”, her hands grabbed his head and kissed its crown.

After some time, it was getting hotter. She started to scream when all of their clothes are gone and they moved to the bed. He always knew when she wanted to be the one in charge and when she felt like being dominated. Tonight, the first round was on their knees as he took her from behind. His right hand was busy fondling her breast while the left was playing with her clit.

She screamed over and over again, felt and thought of nothing but the pleasure and the man who gave it.

The second one, was him eating her out. Sometimes, she was wondering how could Ignis become such an understanding and honorable man, but at the same time also excellent at pleasuring a woman. She prayed to Shiva that Lucis didn’t have some kind of class to teach the royal brat and his friends how to do it.

“Ignis, Ahhh!” she kept moaning his name.

When both of them had calm down, it was around three in the morning. No one wanted to sleep, as their sweat made their body so sticky. He was inside her and her walls still twitched around it, gently seducing and massaging him.

He gently tidied up her hair and caressed her cheeks.

“Should we continue to talk?” he asked her.

Aranea weakly sighed and stroked his jaw, “I love my home…” she whispered.

He kissed her forehead, “Of course, you do”.

“It’s not in its best condition right now. But it’s everything I’ve ever known. And Sol…, I never imagined that I have to leave her side!”.

“Well, am I not perfect for you?” he asked, “after all, I’ve been through that feeling before”.

She smirked, “Yes, you did”.

“It’s definitely hard” he whispered, “But you have to believe that she could actually do it. You said it yourself that now, the empress is a lot stronger and ready to govern. And that she is a formidable debater against the men”.

“Yes, she is” she sighed, “It makes me feel more useless than before, though. I couldn’t do anything for her and now I cause her a huge problem”.

“Nea, you’ve done your best” he argued, “The empress wouldn’t be who she is right now without your guidance”,

“And to cheer you up on the prospect of your future, Insomnia and Cavaugh have winter” he said, “You still can see snow, although it’s only for three months”.

“Winter in Lucis is like the summer in Nifleheim” she replied, “I hate the heat”.

“There are air conditioners” he joked.

She smiled and gently pinched his nipple, “I hope you don’t start to brag about how good Insomnia is. It will only make me feel worse for not giving more to Gralea”.

He smiled, “Of course no” he said, “I merely encouraged you to see the bright side”.

“There is no bright side of this” she said.

“Really? Even to live with me?” he asked casually.

Aranea looked at him in the eye.

“I hope you don’t think that if you are to live in the same city as myself, I wouldn’t want to live with you” he explained.

Her mouth was opened a little, a little startled by what she had just heard.

“Let me try, Nea” he whispered, “Let me try to be your home”.

If there was one thing she was right about, was _this_. She was right that Ignis Scientia was the man among men.

\--..--

“You are dismissed” Gladio ordered the guards.

“Yes, Sir!” they said in unison and saluted to him.

The men then scattered, some were heading outside, and some took the elevator to go up and heading to the dining room to get their breakfast.

Gladio sighed and took out his phone- no message from Ignis.

_Where the hell is he?_

Today was the second day of the annual assembly and Ignis was nowhere to be found. It was almost the time that Noctis and Lightning were to be woken up, yet Gladio couldn’t found Ignis everywhere.

Right after Noctis sent everyone outside, Ignis immediately excused himself from the hospital. Gladio didn’t question him where he would go, believed that nothing would happen to him. He hadn’t come back when Lightning asked to be discharged from the hospital, preferring to sleep at her own bed with her dear husband rather than the hospital bed. Her said dear husband, of course, granted her words with a big happy smile plastered on his face.

Gladio was happy for both of them, sincerely.

Everyone deserved to have a complete family, filled with the people they loved and who loved them. Noctis, more than the rest. Gladio watched from the bedroom entrance as Noctis tucked the blanket up to Lightning’s shoulder and gently caressed her hair. They looked so in love…

“Congratulation” he said to Noctis and Lightning.

The young king turned his head to him, “Thank you, Gladio” he replied.

“Thank you Gladio” Lightning replied as well, although she was already lying on the bed and didn’t look at him.

“Well, it’s midnight already” he said, “you two should rest yourself. You have a ton of things waiting for you in the morning, Noct”.

Noctis smiled, “Of course-” he said, “-as always”.

Gladio bowed his head and excused himself from the monarchs. He went out of their room and closed the door, signaling the guards on the sides of the door that no one shall disturb the king and queen for the remaining night.

At dawn, he woke up and got ready as usual. When he got out of his room, he knocked on Ignis’s door and didn’t get any answer. He tried to dismiss his worry because he was sure that Ignis would be alright on his own. And if anything happened, he would either called him for help or just got the thing done by himself.

 _‘Ignis isn’t a baby’,_ he thought.

When he got onto the ground floor, all of his team members were already lined up. Some of them were still visibly sleepy but pulled themselves up instantly upon seeing Gladio.

“Morning” he said to them.

“Morning, Sir!” they said in unison.

He gave them the morning brief and explained the schedule. It was only lasted for about eight minutes and he immediately dismissed them.

“Miles!” Gladio called the younger man before he could go somewhere.

“Sir?” he replied.

“I need your help a little bit” he said,

“I want you to find Ignis’s phone location”.

“Like- right now?” the man asked.

“Yes, and I expect the answer as soon as possible” Gladio said.

“Yes, Sir!” he saluted him and immediately went straight to the IT’s room direction.

Gladio felt restless and decided to go outside. The wind was strong and cold, courtesy of the sea surrounding the city. He was walking on a bridge when his phone rang.

“Hello? Iggy?” Gladio asked quickly without even read the name.

 **“Glady, it’s me”** Iris’s voice chimed from the phone.

“Oh, it’s you” he sighed heavily.

 **“What? You sound disappointed”** she claimed.

“Sorry girl, but I have to admit that I do disappointed by you” he replied, “I hope it’s Specs that calls me”.

**“Huuft!” she snorted, “Your only sister is calling you from across the world just to make sure you are safe and you are disappointed because I am not your boyfriend?”**

“Exactly” Gladio replied.

**“Uuugh!”.**

“What do you want? Quick!” he asked her.

 **“Sometimes I really hate you”** she sighed **, “The butler of the estate just called, he said that the neighbor asked permission to cross the border for a hunting party. It’s for entertaining his guests from Tenebrae”,**

 **“So, what’s your saying? in or out?”** she asked.

“Are you kidding me?” Gladio slapped his forehead, “It’s freaking DAWN here, and you call me just to ask whether or not our butler could permit our neighbor to shoot some freaking birds in our land?!”.

 **“It’s not _some birds_ , it’s anak stag actually” **she replied calmly **, “Why the hell are you shouting?!”**

Gladio sighed heavily, “Sorry” he mumbled, “I am really worried about Iggy right now. He didn’t come back to the hotel last night”.

 **“Wha- Is everything alright?”** Iris asked.

“Depend on what your definition of _alright_ is” he said, “The business is going well, there’s even a big- no, a huge surprise!”,

“And if it isn’t for Ignis’s disappearances, I will happily smile and talk like a proper sane man right now”.

 **“Oh, Glady”** Iris whispered, **“I am sure wherever Ignis is, he will be alright”** she assured him.

“Don’t know about that. It isn’t like him at all to just vanish without any trace like this” he said.

**“Are you searching for him right now?”.**

“No I haven’t. I asked my man to trace his gps”.

 **“Oh, that’s good!”** she replied, **“I am sure you’ll know where he is right away. And if your worry comes true, you and Noct could help him in no time”.**

Gladio frowned his forehead. He almost forgot that nobody except those who come with them to Altissia knew about the news.

“Yeah…” he whispered.

Ignis hummed, **“Well, as a good sister, I’ll distract you until your man report to you”,**

**“Let’s talk about the huge surprise are you talking about?” she asked.**

Gladio gulped, “Well, I can’t talk to you about it”.

**“What? Why?”.**

“Because Noct wants it to remain a secret until we come back”.

**“What’s the matter? Is something wrong with him? He’s not sick, isn’t he?”.**

“No, no no” Gladio quickly replied, “It’s not about Noct”.

**“It’s about the queen, then”.**

“Yeah it’s about her- you know what? I have to go right now. It’s top-secret, I can’t tell you about it”.

**“WHAT?! I AM YOUR SISTER! HOW COULD-”**

Tut

Gladio sighed heavily, cursed himself for almost fell into his sister’s lure. But then, his phone rang again and he lazily checked it.

It was Miles.

“How is it Miles? Do you find it?” he asked him quickly.

 **“Yes Sir, I’ll send the location to you right away”** the man replied.

“Great job. Thank you” Gladio said.

Seconds later a message popped out in his phone, containing the location. Gladio frowned his forehead when he saw it. It was across the town. Surely whatever caught Ignis there wasn’t something that they had planned for this journey.

Perhaps, it was true that Ignis was in trouble.

His heart was beating fast, worried for his friend’s safety. Gladio ran through the streets, rushed the gondola driver to paddle the thing faster, jumped over some small canals, and didn’t stopped his feet until he arrived at the location.

He examined the small hotel building in front of him. He checked over his phone over and over again to make sure that he was in the right location. Now, he got two ideas running in his head. One, Ignis was in trouble. And second, he wasn’t in trouble.

“Good Morning, Sir. May I help you?” asked the receptionist.

“I need to know whether a man named Ignis Scientia stays here”.

“Oh- I am sorry, Sir. I can’t help you with that” he refused, “It will breach their privacy”.

“I don’t care about that. This is a very serious situation!” Gladio yelled.

“I can’t do that, Sir”.

“I don’t want to play my card right now. So, I am asking you to just type in that thing and find whether my brother IS HERE OR NOT!”.

“If you keep insisting, I have to call the security”.

“Really?” Gladio mocked, “Do you think that your _security_ could stand against me?”.

The receptionist pursed his lips, “Well, he has too!”,

“SECURITY!”

Gladio rolled his eyes.

A man who was about a foot shorter than him appeared from the outside. His face looks like a perfect punching bag, his stomach was rounder than a basketball, and his mustache was too ridiculous to be described.

“Seize him!” he said to the security guy.

Gladio raised his left eyebrow to the guy, “Really? Do you really think that you are capable of fighting me?” he asked.

“Of course, I am. You are nothing but empty muscle, aren’t you boy?”, the security asked Gladio.

“Well, I am supposed I’ll entertain you a little” he replied.

The security guy began to crack his knuckles and loosen up his body. Gladio also did the same as the man and loosen his muscle-up. A good fight might be something he needed. If it was true that Ignis came here to have fun while he was worrying over him to death, yeah- he would be pissed off. This little man was a perfect distraction for it.

“Come on. What are you waiting for meatball?”

“Aaaaagh” the man was marching at him with a much-exaggerating move.

TING

At the same time, the elevator was opened.

Gladio was staring right at it.

_Ignis_

A silver-haired woman stood beside him.

_Highwind?_

DUGH!

The security’s punch landed on his stomach.

“Argh!” Gladio sighed.

“Hah! Look at that, young man! Aaaaag” the man was about to punch him again but Gladio already prepared himself this time.

With ease and kept his gaze toward Ignis, he knocked over the man to the side until he hit the wall. The receptionist was freaked out and quickly help his friend. Gladio didn’t care, though. His eyes were set on a frozen Ignis. His brother couldn’t get his eyes away from him because he silently demanded him to do so.

Aranea was awkwardly glanced between him and Ignis, knowing that the two of them were busted. Although, Gladio was sure that she didn’t care about it.

“Good Morning, Gladio” she stepped outside the little elevator, “Such a surprise to find you here”.

“Oh, it’s quite the opposite Commander Highwind. It’s you that actually surprise me” he said while kept looking at Ignis.

The Advisor finally broke their staring contest and sighed, “Do you want to hear my explanation?” he asked.

“It’s so nice for you to offer one” he replied.

“Well, I have to. Because if I just start to do it, I am sure you will not hear what I would say”.

Gladio scoffed, “Like hell, I will”.

“See?” Ignis replied, “Let’s go back to the quarter first. I am sure Noctis and Lightning are about to start their day right now”.

“ _Mr. Scientia_ please, you don’t have to remind me of my duties. I am sure I hold it better than you, right now”.

Ignis sighed once again and turned to Aranea, “See you later” he whispered.

And to Gladio as well as Aranea, he briefly hugged her and kissed her forehead- in front of him!

_Six…_

“Actually, you could stay here a little longer, Specs. I am sure you want to continue- whatever you two did last night” Gladio said.

Without looking back at Ignis, he got out of the place and ran to the gondola station. He didn’t wait for his brother and asked the driver to take him away. He was so confused and upset right now. He did wonder whether Ignis took an escort to that place. But he never imagined that he took a woman named Aranea Highwind. When did they start to see each other? Was it a one-night-stand?

_No._

Based on what he just saw, Ignis definitely bore a feeling for her.

_Since when?_

Why he never saw it? Why Ignis never told him about it? Did it mean that he was the only one left alone now? Why did everyone have to have a partner? There were so many questions that ran inside his head right now to even realize the gondola ride ended. He took leisure steps toward the hotel.

Maybe talking to Noctis would clear his head.

Maybe he even knew about it!

TING

The elevator opened and he stepped out to head to the monarch’s room. Some maids bowed their heads to him along the way. Usually, he would greet them back. But now wasn’t the best time. He passed the dining area and passed another foyer to the living room. Gladio sighed heavily upon seeing the two.

The two of them were sitting on a loveseat, watching the television. Lightning hold a mug with a thick blanket was covering her legs while Noctis was hugging her from behind. He circled his hands around her belly and pressed his chest on her back. His head was on her shoulder, while his eyes glued to the screen, the same as Lightning.

Something on the television made both of them chuckled. Their small laugher echoed through the air and from where he was standing, Gladio could see how happy they were. How in love the two of them were.

Gladio closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

In the end, he didn’t want to ruin their happiness and became a jerk today.

He approached the two of them, “Good morning, Majesties” he greeted them.

Noctis rose his eyebrow, “Heh, what’s with the formality?” he asked while still smiling.

“Chocolate, Gladio?” Ligthning offered, pointing the white porcelain canister on the table.

He smiled, “Isn’t it too heavy for breakfast?” he asked her.

“Is it?” she replied, “They say that chocolate makes one happy. It’s perfect to start the day”.

_She talks a lot today._

“Well, I am sure you couldn’t be happier than you already are,” he said, “I haven’t congratulated you, have I?” he asked,

“Congratulation, my queen” he said and got closer to her.

She offered her back palm for him to kiss, “Thank you, Gladio”,

“Aren’t you going to congratulate me as well?” Noctis asked him. 

Gladio frowned, “Well, it’s the lady that will have to work hard from now on, anyway”.

“Excuse me? It was MY hard work that it could happen” he replied.

Lightning instantly punched him gently.

“Honestly, I don’t want to hear the detail” Gladio said.

“I do want to hear your detail why are you here, though” Noctis said, “You never come to me in the morning. Is everything alright?” he asked.

Gladio blinked quickly, “Yeah. Everything is perfect” he lied, “I just want to check on you two”.

“Oh, I am flattered” his brother replied, “Are you sure Iggy doesn’t ask you to do it?” he asked.

“Noct!” Lightning warned him.

“What? It’s usually like that” he defended himself.

The monarchs were busy playfully argued to look at Gladio’s changing face. He almost scowled at the mention of Ignis’s name.

“Well, the two of you could stop” Gladio said, “I have to excuse myself. There’s a lot of work to do for the two of you”,

“Once again, congratulation for BOTH of you” he looked at Noctis.

“My queen, I hope you don’t force yourself and look after your body more attentively from now on” he said to Lightning.

The two monarchs only looked at him in silence, lost in their own thought.

Did I say something wrong?

Gladio bowed his head and excused himself from the two of them.

When he got into the foyer, he could hear Noctis yelled,

“I WIIIIIN!”

And Lightning screamed, “NOOOOO!”.

“OH YEEES! Come here, my love!” Noctis exclaimed once again.

Gladio didn’t know what’s going on between the two of them. But he was glad that they were enjoying themselves. Well, someone had to. Because his morning was already ruined.

\--..--

It was a week after the Astral Soul Ceremony and Cor couldn’t handle it anymore. He needed to dress _them_ down. And so, he did.

The four of them sat in front his desk in a straight line. Noctis at the right end, then Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto being at the left end. He specifically made it that way, because _the problems_ should be in the center. The wingmen were quite happy and content with their life already. One already had a son and the other one was about to be.

Cor turned to Noctis, “I am sorry, Your Majesty. It’s rather unethical for me to call you like this. Not to mention, you sit before me” he said.

“No, it’s alright Cor” Noctis replied, “I know why you call us here” he said.

“Oh, really?” he was genuinely surprised.

“Lightning told me- two or three days ago. She said that it seems you are quite annoyed with- _the situation_. And maybe, you would want to address it-”,

“-sooner rather than later” he said.

_Of course._

“Well, nothing could pass the queen in the citadel. She knows everything about everyone”.

“Indeed, she is” Noctis said.

Cor turned his head to Ignis and Gladio, “And I am sure that she knows about this- petty silent quarrel between the two of you”.

Nobody replied. Even Noctis began to shut his mouth while Prompto instantly looked in another direction, avoiding any eye contact with him. He made the damn sure that the four of them felt his anger radiated within the room.

Ignis was about to open his mouth but ended up saying nothing.

“And _the other two_ seem do not try to solve it! No doubt, too busy being happy with their own family” he said to Promto and Noctis.

Now, the king also turned his head to another way.

“Why?” Cor asked, “Does the bond of brotherhood end already?”.

He met silence once again.

“Thirty-four years old” he pointed Noctis, “Thirty-six years old” he pointed Ignis, “Thirty-seven years old”, he pointed Gladio, and “Thirty-four years old” he pointed Prompto,

“Now I wonder whether the saying of _‘age is just a number’_ is true”,

He looked at Ignis and Gladio, “It’s because what I see here are mere childish teenagers who couldn’t- no, _wouldn’t_ put their ego down for a simple talk. Setting aside differences like real adults is indeed difficult for you lot”.

The four men in front of him kept quiet the whole time he scolded them. And he continued to do so,

“A wise man once said that the doom of men is caused by three issues-”,

He turned his head to Noctis once again, “The possession of a too great power”,

Then to Promto, “The seek for wealth”,

And finally, to Ignis and Gladio once again, “And the touch of a woman”.

He got up from his chair, “So, just like the old-time- when the two of you were drilled of becoming the prince’s loyal companions, I’ll give you fifteen minutes to solve the teamwork problem”.

“Thirty?” Noctis managed to ask him.

“FIFTEEN!” Cor refused the king,

“And of course, I’ll be on your back to watch” he back to his calm tone.

“Okay…” the younger man whispered.

Cor went to the bookshelf and retrieve a random book from it. After that, he plunged himself on a chair in the corner of the room, watching their back. He sat as quietly as possible, reducing his presence in the room.

For a solid minute, nobody said anything.

“Well, we don’t much time here. How about the two of you start to talk?” Noctis opened the conversation.

“Precisely, talk Iggy” Promto encouraged, “I mean, why the hell did you hide it from us?” he asked.

Noctis disagreed, “Actually Promp, Iggy’s private life is all within his own right. And if he doesn’t want to tell us-”

“EVEN US?!” Gladio yelled.

Everyone flinched, “She is with the empire!”.

Ignis sighed, “Do you really think that’s a problem?” he asked.

Gladio fell silent.

“I am with Iggy this time” Promto said, “Aranea is cool”.

“So, what exactly is the problem?” Noctis asked.

“Why you never told us, Iggy?” Prompto asked him.

Ignis shook his head, “Because sometimes, one desires a boundary of his own”,

“A world where he adds a chapter of life without any connection to another equation. I am sure you understand about it, Prompto” he replied,

“Noct as well” he added while looking at Noctis.

“In my defense, that’s quite different from your situation. I never hide my attraction and relationship with Lightning from all of you” Noctis replied.

“That’s right” Gladio said, “You never do”.

Cor frowned his forehead upon hearing Gladio’s tune.

And it seemed that Noctis also quite displeased with it, “Is there any problem with that?!” he asked.

“No, definitely no” the shield replied.

Noctis huffed and looked at Ignis, “Don’t you think that it’s about the time to tell us the full story?”.

“Yeah, since when the two of you know each other?” Prompto asked.

Ignis took a deep breath and slowly exhaled it, “We got to know each other since the sixth years of the long night. I was sent to Tenebrae for a supply exchange mission”.

“That’s- a quite long time ago, Iggy” Promto said.

“Indeed, it is” he replied shortly.

He continued, “With the two of you were placed in different divisions, I began to befriend some people, particularly among the glaives who were often sent to such dangerous mission”,

“Tenebrae’s defense wasn’t as good as Lestallum. And they got more people flocking the place from Nifleheim as well. And I- often stayed behind to help around”.

The three of them looked at Ignis with a frown on their forehead.

“I never know about that” Prompto said.

Ignis smirked, “Well, that’s understandable. We honestly didn’t spend that much time together during the long night, Prompto. And when we did have the times to catch up, it was too awkward and sad because of Noct’s absence. I am sure you understand what I mean by that”.

The blond-haired man nodded his head slowly, “Everyone knows it’s a difficult time”.

“And you turned to Cindy for it” Ignis said.

Prompto sighed, “That, I did”, he admitted, “Although it was a lost cause for a very long time”.

“And just like you, I found myself a comfort in Tenebrae refugee camp” he replied, “Honestly, at that time, I didn’t know whether it was because I felt good of being away from Lestallum for a while or because _she_ was there”,

“Later, I found out that the real reason was her presence all along”.

“So, why did you lie to us by saying you’ve just known her since the Altissia Pact?” Noctis asked.

Ignis fell silent for a while, “I have no idea” he said, “Maybe because subconsciously, I just want to get away from the question. After all, some of us did sleep around with women and no one thought it was a problem”,

“Isn’t it, Noct?” he asked Noctis.

Noctis sighed and turned his head away, “You still mad at me after all these years?” he asked without looking at Ignis.

“I did. Moreover, I didn’t just mad but also disappointed as well. I didn’t say that a long time ago because somehow everyone convinced me that you _needed_ it”,

“Which I call it a _rubbish_ defense” Ignis emphasized the word.

“And I thankful that Lightning came to your life. My headache is drastically reduced to a certain amount”.

Prompto came to Noctis’s aid this time, “So, the conclusion is that you hide your relationship with Aranea because of- what?”.

“Because sometimes I need to get away from everyone and I prefer to keep it in my own” Ignis didn’t stutter.

Noctis turned his head to Ignis once again, “Okay, then. Next question”,

“Could you give us your point of view of why are you mad, Gladio?” he asked.

Gladio who was being silent the whole time didn’t answer the question right away. It seemed that whatever bugging him had already planted inside his mind for a long time. It confused Cor greatly, why the hell did Gladio was mad about the situation. If anything, it was Ignis that should explode already. Before the queen came into Noctis’s life, Ignis was stressed by his job and the behavior of his two brothers. But everyone sat aside the personal feeling for the greater good of the kingdom.

The Shield sighed heavily and was about to get up from his chair.

“Gladio, sit down” Cor ordered, “Avoiding explanation is the thing that a coward does”.

The Amicitia huffed and sat his ass back down to the chair. Everyone was waiting for Gladio’s explanation patiently.

“It’s hard” Gladio said shortly,

“It’s very hard that no one could relate to me again”.

The three men looked at one another and continued to listen to their brother.

“And I am not talking about women or babies. It’s more about being hunted by the past”,

“The three of you seem to have no trouble moving forward so fast and never looking back. You, for example” he pointed Prompto, “For the whole ten years you kept avoiding the two of us for feeling guilty over your past identity. But right after the sun rises again, you became a completely different person! On top of that, Cindy accepted your proposal after ten years of saying _‘no’_ to even hold your freaking hands!”,

“And you!” he pointed at Noctis, “A WEEK before you met Lightning, I saw Lady Senna came into your room at night. Nobody bats an eye! And as your loyal friend, I shut my mouth as well. But right after you met your wife- POOF! All of those women were out of sight. You didn’t even have any sort of hesitation to have a relationship with Lightning right after you fucked around the month before”,

“I just don’t understand. Do all of you have a switch inside your brain or something? Whenever you want to forget something, just switch the _‘I’ll forget about the garbage memories’_ on, and then move forward without no remorse or whatsoever!”,

“And I thought that the only sane people in the room were me and Specs. But now, I think it’s me the one that is insane for not having the _‘I’ll forget about the garbage memories’_ switch inside my head!”

Silence fell, for Gladio to calm down and the other to assemble their answer inside their head.

Noctis came in first, “Well, it seems now is the right time to apologize to all of you”,

“I am sorry that my past behavior became a trouble for all of you. My present self would never condone what I did in the past, I hope you guys understand that”.

“We know…” the three of them sighed in unison.

The man cleared his throat and continued, “I would like to say thank you as well, that the three of you were so patient with me and my stupidities. I feel that I never appreciate you guys enough for that. Though, I hope that you guys think that I am now a much more mature than three years ago”.

“Thank you for saying it, Noct. Seriously” Ignis replied, “Based on your behavior some years ago, I felt that all the years I’ve been trying to take care of you would have been a lost cause”.

Noctis sighed and closed his eyes, “Yeah, that was some childish act of me. I know you expect me better than that”.

“Way far better than that, if I have to admit” Ignis replied.

The king nodded and looked at Prompto and Gladio, “How about the two of you? You don’t want to scold me as well?”.

Prompto looked at him and shrugged his shoulder, “Since the first time you met Lightning and eagerly told me about her, I know you would stop to play around altogether”,

“And it’s kinds of weird to nag you off right now when you are already married and about to become a father. All of that act of you meant nothing now. So why I have to bother?”.

Gladio took a deep breath, “I don’t have any quality to tell you off, because I am worse than you”.

“Until now” Ignis said.

“Yeah…” Gladio admitted, “It’s nice to have a one-night stand and forget everything that had been going on because I still clearly remember everything”,

“Every nightmare, every fight, and every loss. All of them are still there, inside my head. Never move anywhere”.

All of them looked at Gladio now, even Cor.

“And I thought that, if there is one person in this whole world who could understand me as a whole- that would be Iggy. But I was wrong”,

“I am standing alone now” he whispered.

“That’s not true, Gladio” Ignis quickly replied.

“Yeah dude, you will never be alone” Prompto said, “We’ll never leave you!”.

“Just because we have a life outside this bond, doesn’t mean that you aren’t part of them” Noctis said,

“Besides, between four of us, you are the lucky one. You still have your sister”.

Gladio scoffed, “A sister who is now on a quest to find a suitor for her own”.

“WHAT?!” The three yelled.

“See? Everyone would leave me standing alone on the sideline” he said.

“Oh, Gladio…” Ignis sighed, “I am not going anywhere. Nobody is” he whispered.

Cor never thought that Gladio was afraid of such a thing. Everyone always saw him as a mentally strong person, the one that could be leaned on every time someone needed on. During the long night, he was doing his task unwaveringly. Most of them were killing the high-level daemons nobody wanted to deal with. Many glaives and militaries were died in those ten years, carrying the same task as him. And just like Ignis and Prompto who seek solace and comfort to other people, it’s clear that Gladio found one within the comrades.

Most of them didn’t survive to finally see the sun rose again. 

Among the four, Gladio might be the one who experienced seeing people died right in front of his eyes the most.

How many? No one knew for sure.

But it indeed left a deep scar within him.

And nobody ever saw them. Ever.

“Yeah, dude” Prompto said, “We are not going anywhere. We’ll always be- us!”,

Noctis took a deep breath, “I am so sorry, Gladio” he said, “As someone who always walks in front of you, I fail to take a look behind”.

“It’s not your fault” Gladio replied.

The four of them fell silent once again. It seemed that everyone had grasped the real reason behind Gladio’s take toward Ignis’s secret relationship.

“I am so sorry, Iggy” he said to Ignis, “My action was childish and unnecessary”.

The advisor shook his head, “I have to say sorry to you and everyone as well”,

“I understand why you are mad at me. I actually understand why people would be skeptical about Aranea”,

“But I could ensure all of you that she possesses no threat to the kingdom and all of everyone’s hard work for our home”.

Noct wanted to say something but then he seemed to remember that Cor was still with them. The king looked in his direction and their eyes met. The young king then got up from his chair and tidied himself up.

“Anyone fancy for a drink?” he asked his brothers.

“It’s more like I need it” Gladio said and got up from the chair as well.

“We are okay to go, aren’t we Cor?” Noctis asked him.

Prompto quickly turned his head toward his direction, “Six, how could I forget that you are here with us, Marshall?”.

Cor slowly shook his head, “Of course, all of you could go”.

The younger men then walked toward the exit door of his room one by one. Ignis was the last to get up from his chair and went to follow his brothers. Before he could go out, Cor stopped him for a short while,

“I will still check all of her backgrounds, Ignis. After all, she was once a mercenary” Cor said from his chair.

Ignis bowed his head to him, “I understand” he replied. After that, he walked out of his room and closed the door.

Cor sighed heavily and put the book back in its place. He then went out of his office as well and walked toward the west wing of the Citadel. The staff he met along the way bowed their head to him and stayed until he passed them. He understood that sometimes, his appearance could be intimidating to those who weren’t familiar with him.

He smirked, knowing someone who could be far scarier than him but decided not to.

The door of his destination was opened and he walked in. The Hall of Roses was one of the newest rooms in the Citadel. Noctis spent a large sum of money on this dazzling room. All, for his beloved queen.

He saw several people busily doing stuffs inside the rose garden. And one of them is _her_. The former glaive Luca, saw him and informed Lightning of his arrival.

Cor walked toward her, who was also busy taking care of one of her many roses.

“Your Majesty” he greeted her.

“Tell me” she said, “What do you think of them, Marshall?” the queen asked him, pointing to the ascending pink rose vine in front of her.

“They gorgeous, though not as much as the person who currently taking care of it” he replied.

She smiled and continue to spray the water on them, “So, how it is going?” she asked.

He smiled, “Great, just like what we walked about” he said, “Although they were still fleeing from me and wanted to talk further with their own”.

“Well, at least they are talking now” she said, “Those stubborn men…”.

Cor smirked, “I wonder something, Mam” he said, “Why didn’t you do it yourself?” he asked.

Lightning turned to him, “What? Address their group’s personal matter?”.

“Yes” he replied, “You were the one who gave me the advice to sit them down together as soon as possible. You are the one who recognizes the problem the most”,

“So, why didn’t you just make them talk on your own?”.

She smiled and passed the small water spray container to Cor, “Could you refill it for me?” she asked.

“Pleasure” he said and received the container. Cor walked toward the nearest water tap and filled it.

“Marshall, look at me” Lightning said.

Cor turn the water off and turned his body to her.

“Who am I?” she asked him.

“Mam?” he confused.

“Just answer it” she said.

He shook his head, “The queen of Lucis?”.

“Anything else?”.

“Lightning Caelum? Noctis’s wife?”

“Precisely,” she said, “My predecessors thought me, that good honorable men would surely listen to their wife”,

“But if anything, they would obey their father”.

Cor opened his mouth slightly. The very unexpected words from her definitely startled him. He bowed his head down, not knowing what to say. It was true that Cor had watched them since they were little babies. He was there when Noctis took his first step. He was there when Ignis sometimes would run from his very agonizing classes. He was there when Gladio swigged his first sword, and he was there when Prompto joined the three for their journey.

Before he knew it, Lightning was standing in front of him with a branch of a pink rose.

“Thank you” she said and offered him the rose, “Thank you that you always be there and take care of them. Even when they don’t know”,

“Even when you don’t realize that you are the only father figure they have left”.

His throat was tight, and he needed time to gather himself. “You flatter me, Mam” he whispered, then put the water spray in the faucet and took the rose from her.

“On the contrary, I think I am not thanking you enough for everything you had done”.

Cor smiled a little, “I’ve just done what my-”,

Lightning took both of his hands to hers, “You underestimate your heart, Cor” she whispered, “You care for them not because you are being told to”.

He smiled, “Well, I learned from the queen herself. She tends to underestimate herself as well”.

She chuckled, “I am a straight realist, Marshall. I don’t like to lose in fights and battles. And for this one, I know I’ll win if I send you into the battlefield instead of going away myself”,

“Come on” she said and circled her left hand on his right arm, “I think it’s the perfect time to drink some tea”.

He smiled, “Indeed, Mam” he replied, “It’s quite cold here” he said and walked with Lightning.

Although it was cold outside, Cor couldn’t deny that his heart felt the opposite. It was warm and content knowing you were part of something which you loved dearly.

\--..--

“Happy Birthday, You Majesty” the councilman said, “I wish for you to keep going strong and I wish that your child would come into this world healthily”.

“Thank you Lord Leveilleur, Lady Leveilleur” Noctis replied shortly, “Enjoy the party” he said. 

The Viscount and Viscountess bowed their body and slowly walked away from Noctis. Ignis was standing behind him as always, remembering every guest who had come. He could saw some military generals on the corner, having a chat with Cor and Libertus. Gladio was talking to a woman on the other side of the room. Prompto was having a conversation with Lord Solidor. And Cindy was having a chat with Iris.

Lightning was among the ladies, whom most of them tried to get her attention. Her place in the society was about to be cemented now, that she would soon give birth. And of course, every family wanted to be close to her and her family. Ignis was often receiving calls from Serah, asking if it’s okay that someone sent her a bountiful gift without knowing the reason. She kept everything informed to him, afraid that she would break the law or that it would endanger Lightning in some ways. 

And to be honest, he was more than thankful for her thoughtful action.

A staff came to him and whispered to his ear that Serah and Lightning’s family had close to arrive.

“Thank you” he replied. The staff bowed to him and excused himself.

“Noct, I’ll go and fetch Serah” he said.

“Oh, she’s arrived already?”.

“About to be” he replied.

“Okay” Noctis said shortly,

“Oh, Good evening prime minister” he greeted the old man right when Ignis began to walked away from him.

He walked right toward one of the elevators lined up.

TING

TING

The elevator to the ground floor opened. And it seemed that someone had just taken the other ones to go up.

Ignis had been really giddy to get away from the ballroom. He was slightly worried about why Aranea had not arrived yet. She took off from Nifleheim this morning and supposed to arrive this afternoon. The last message she sent to him was that she would have to go to the Nifleheim Embassy before coming here. He looked at his watch again and descended the stairs. The weather was really cold to him, though he imagined it might be nothing to Aranea.

He swore that she was coldproof.

The lines of cars were coming through the citadel gate.

The staff opened their door and Serah walked out first, followed by Snow. The car behind theirs was Venille, Hope, and Dajh, with the last car, were Fang and Sazh.

“Ignis!” Snow exclaimed upon seeing him.

“Hai Snow!”,

“Welcome back everyone” Ignis greeted them.

“Ignis” Venille called him, “Help me and safe the formality, will you?”,

“It’s really cold out here”.

“Agree” he replied without any objection.

It was dang cold for him as well.

All of them were quickly ascended the stairs and walked inside. Some of them had chattering teeth, especially the little Dajh.

“Daddy, it’s so cold!” he said. Sazh immediately kneeled down and brought his son’s hand into his and blow some breath to them.

“Five years and I still couldn’t get used to winter” Sazh said.

“My body simply wasn’t built for this” Fang replied.

“Everyone” Serah said, “Lined up and please, behave yourself”.

“Anything for you, Your Ladyship!” Fang cheekily replied. 

“Lead the way, Ignis” she said.

“Do we late that much?” Serah asked him during the elevator ride.

“Not THAT much” he replied.

“If we do, please blame one person who got herself ready for two hours” Hope said.

Everyone looked at Vanille.

“A girl needs her time!”,

“Besides, a queen’s sister is never late. Everyone else is simply early”.

“You watch too many kids’ movies with Dajh” Snow said.

“Mr. Ignis” Dajh called him, “Do I have to dance as well?” he asked.

Ignis chuckled, “Do you want to?” he asked the boy.

“I want to, but I can’t do the swirl thing like aunt Serah and uncle Snow did while practicing”.

“Don’t worry little man, you can sit down with me and Lightning and eat as many chocolates you want”. Fang ruffled his hair.

“Oh yes, chocolates!” he exclaimed, “I come to eat chocolates!”.

“And you’ve promised me, you will not eat them too much” Sazh reminded him.

TING

The elevator opened and all of them walked toward the ballroom. Ignis walked at the end of the line, to let them got in first.

“ _The_ Lady Serah and Mr. Farron- Villiers!” the announcer exclaimed.

Sometimes, Ignis wondered whether Serah felt a little uncomfortable with all the society's recognition and attention for herself. He didn’t worry about Venille or Hope or Sazh, or let alone Fang. He knew that they were quite content with having no legal attachment to Lightning’s position. But it was Snow he was worry about. The man had to swallow his pride and let his family name was changed. He had to watch Serah getting pushed around by the upper society lot and watched her getting all the attention.

And honestly, Ignis admired him for it. A love for someone so dear made one could go miles away from his comfort zone.

“My dazzling little sister!” Noctis opened up both of his arms to Serah.

Serah chuckled and hugged Noctis, “Happy Birthday, brother” she whispered.

While they were talking to Noctis, Ignis walked around the room to find Lightning. The ladies who talked to her a while ago were already scattered around the room as well. Then, he saw a glimpse of light from the outside. If there was one thing about a diamond crown that’s actually useful, it might be to spot where the queen was. She wasn’t alone, though.

_Aranea._

Ignis quickly walked outside to the balcony and Lightning quickly spotted his arrival. She said something to Aranea and the woman turned her body around. She was stunning, the dress really highlighted her upper body shape and the long flowing skirt balanced it out. Silver was truly her color.

“Your sister and friends have just arrived, Mam” he said after bowing his head to Lightning, “Straight from the airship port”.

“They are currently talking to the king as we speak right now”.

“Ah, finally. I was worried that they would not make it tonight” Lightning replied, 

“Excuse me, everyone” she said and walked inside the room.

When they were finally alone, Aranea wasted no time to circled her hands on his neck. The cold definitely didn’t affect her, but it surely did him. Human contact with her was exactly what he needed. He put his hands around her waist and kept her close to him.

He got his head down and kissed her. Her lipstick tasted like strawberry and he licked her lips to taste it more. It was definitely strawberry. She opened her mouth and he happily got his tongue in. He got his tongue to trace her teeth and mouth roof, while hers tickling his own. He smiled and sucked her bottom lip, knowing she liked it when he did that.

After they finished, Ignis held her tighter and put his forehead to hers, “Good evening, My Lady” he whispered.

“Good evening to you as well” she replied and got her hands to his face’s side.

She kissed his ears and back to look at him.

“One honestly has to say that you look stunning tonight” he said.

“And of course, very properly dressed, am I not?” Aranea asked.

Ignis smiled, “You are beautiful in every piece of clothing you wear”.

She pouted her lips, “But you don’t like it when I show too much skin, do you?”.

He slowly leaned in and kissed her forehead, “The freedom of choice will always belong to yourself and yours alone”.

“That’s my man” she declared.

He smiled at her, “Let’s get in. They will start the dance soon” he said while releasing the hug and offered his hand to her.

“Will the queen dances in her condition?” she asked while they were walking inside.

“Oh no, she will not. Her sister will take the job and dances with Noct”,

“By the way, what did you and Lightning talked about? It seemed serious” he asked.

“Just simple pleasantries and nothing you will have to worry about” she answered and suddenly kissed him right before they got in.

The temperature inside was vastly different than outside. He looked at Aranea’s dress and shook his head. She was definitely coldproof.

Serah and Noctis were already in the center of the huge dancefloor. The guests had cleared the area and standing on the sideline. A small seating area where Lightning was sitting wasn’t blocked by the people, so she could watch the dance from a distance. Fang and Dajh were sitting with her as well, with the little boy timidly put the plate down, realizing that the situation became more serious.

The music started, so Noctis and Serah were starting to move along the tune. Just like Lightning, Serah was someone who quickly caught the people’s attention with her appearance. She had a gracious gesture and natural subtle flattery. And a lot of people like that.

Their waltz was coming to the middle of the song and the other people started to fill the dancefloor as well. He saw Gladio with the same lady he talked to, Snow and Venille, and surprisingly, Hope and Iris. Everyone seemed to enjoy their time and Ignis looked at Aranea.

“Do you want to?” he asked her.

“Me?” she pointed herself, “Dancing waltz?”.

“Yes!”

“Ah, Ignis” she sighed, “I am afraid that I will make a fool of myself”.

He smiled, “Do you want to _try_?” he asked her.

“In front of everyone?” she pointed out the people around the room, “I am sorry, Ignis. I have to decline”.

“That means you actually want to?”.

“Oh, shut up” she whispered.

“You want to, you want to, you want to” he kept enchanting the words to her ears.

“Stop it, stop it, stop it” she kept refusing.

He chucked and suddenly got an idea. Ignis grabbed Aranea’s hands and led him outside to the balcony once again. The music was still crystal clear from here and Ignis quickly got her into position.

“What are you doing?” she said while laughing at his antics.

He got her left hand on his waist and put her right hand to his shoulder, “Ready?” he asked her.

“Oh please, dancing master. Teach me until I become an excellent dancer” she said.

Both of them laughing while he was trying to instruct her on how to make the moves.

“Now swirl” he said.

“This is ridiculous” she laughed but still doing what he told her.

“That’s very good, Miss. Highwind” he said.

“Oh Shiva” she sighed when they back to their position, “I can’t express how much I love you” she suddenly said to him.

Ignis smiled and kissed her, “Me too” he replied, “I can’t show my gratitude to the gods and universe for making me knowing you”,

“I love you” he whispered.

She smiled and he leaned in once again to kiss her.

The music inside the ballroom stopped and thundering applause echoed the air. Here, outside the room, where the cold was too much for those who weren’t familiar, they still kept dancing to keep their body warm. 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fyuuuuh, this chapter becomes the longest of anything I ever write for a chapter.   
> .  
> I would like to thank everyone who had read and appreciated this story. I hope you had fun while reading it, as much as I had fun while writing it. LoL.
> 
> At first, I just want Ignis/Aranea oneshot to fill the missing arc from the previous story. But then, I thought that there were to many things that should at least be explained. So, it became a four chapters story.
> 
> I would like to say sorry to everyone as well, if something within the story didn't sit right with you. I have no intention of offending anyone, ever. 
> 
> I hope you guys also read the next story of the series as well. It would focus on Noctis/Lightning once again, and their life as a growing adults, how the deal with their children and duties, and of course their relathionship.


End file.
